Estce que tu m'attendras ?
by Caty Fornication
Summary: -Alice, il faut que tu comprennes...  -Non, Ian. J'ai parfaitement compris. C'était il y a trop longtemps. J'aurais dû savoir que tu n'attendrais pas.  Qu'il est parfois difficile de tenir une promesse ...
1. Prologue

-Alice, il faut que tu comprennes...

-Non, Ian. J'ai parfaitement compris. C'était il y a trop longtemps. J'aurais dû savoir que tu n'attendrais pas.

J'aurais dû le prévoir. Quelle sotte j'avais été d'espérer, tout ce temps, sans la moindre preuve que je ne m'accrochais pas à une illusion ! Au fond tout avait été trop beau, trop parfait, et ce depuis le début. Je m'étais fait des idées. Et mon Dieu, ce que ça faisait mal de réaliser à quel point j'avais eu tord !


	2. Chapitre 1 L'apprentissage

**La plupart des personnages sont inspirés de gens réels ou alors appartiennent à L. J. Smith. Cette fiction contiendra probablement des relations homosexuelles. Homophobes s'abstenir. La partie Vampire Diaries se déroule après l'épisode 8 de la deuxième saison, mais prend en compte certains personnages qui arriveront par la suite.**

**NB : Les "*" indiquent un changement de statut dans la narration.  
><strong>

Lorsque j'ai débarqué aux Etats Unis, j'avais à peine 19 ans. Jeune étudiante française, j'avais obtenu ce stage dans la prise de son chez Warner Bros television par un contact de mon oncle. Premier contact avec le monde du cinéma. Premier contact avec le monde du travail. Premier séjour seule sur sol étranger. Un autre pays que le mien, sur un autre continent. Un autre monde. Je me sentais perdue, trop petite pour cette vie infiniment trop grande.

Me voilà donc, presque adulte dans cette immense ville qu'est New York, perdue et à la recherche des studios de Warner Bros, parlant un anglais sommaire, le nez plongé dans une de ces cartes mal foutues et deux fois plus grandes que moi. C'est au croisement d'une rue qu'un homme me bouscula violemment, me faisant perdre l'équilibre et m'étaler glorieusement sur le trottoir.

-Oh, merde, je suis vraiment, vraiment désolé ! J'espère que je ne vous ai pas fait mal ?

Le jeune homme qui se tenait devant moi, le front barré d'un pli inquiet, devait avoir une petite trentaine d'années. Grand, brun et de belle stature, il semblait plutôt mignon sous l'ombre de son Borsalino en paille. Je saisis la main qu'il me tendait et me redressait. Voyant que je n'avais rien, il arbora un sourire Ultra-bright à faire fondre un iceberg.

-Rien de cassé, je crois, merci.

-Vous êtes étrangère ? Européenne, si je ne me trompe pas sur l'accent ?

-Française, à vrai dire. Traître, l'accent, à ce qu'il paraît.

-Je dirais surtout sexy. Je peux peut être vous aider, pour me faire pardonner ?

-Ca m'arrangerait bien, oui. Je suis complètement perdue. Première visite à New York. Je n'aime pas les grandes villes, à part Paris.

-Ca pourrait passer pour du patriotisme exagéré.

-Pas forcément. Les studios Warner Bros, ça vous parle ?

-Bien sûr, j'y "travaille". J'allais me chercher un café avant d'y aller, mais le café attendra. Je vous accompagne.

-Avec plaisir. Je m'appelle Alice.

-Je vais faire comme si le chapeau avait empêché que vous me reconnaissiez. Ian.

-Je devrais vous reconnaître ? Ca pourrait passer pour du narcissisme exagéré.

-Euh, non. Laissez tomber. Pourquoi vous voulez vous rendre aux studios WB ?

-Pourquoi pas ? J'ai un genre de réunion pour rencontrer l'équipe d'une série pour adolescentes en chaleur avant le tournage.

-Tiens ? C'est drôle, j'ai un genre de réunion pour rencontrer la nouvelle assistante son de la série pour adolescentes en chaleur dans laquelle je joue avant le tournage. Coïncidence ?

-Je ne crois pas.

Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette nana ? Elle voulait bosser dans le cinéma, elle débarquait à New York comme une fleur, en ne s'étant même pas renseignée sur la série sur laquelle elle allait travailler, et elle se permettait d'être cinglante !

Je regardais un peu mieux la jeune fille devant moi, dubitatif. Probablement moins de 20 ans. Fine, vêtue d'un short en jean et d'une chemise rouge, je la dominais d'une tête malgré ses chaussures à talons. Brune, les traits fins, un sourire en coin espiègle, elle avait des sublimes yeux verts d'eau. Cette fille dégageait quelque chose de sexy et de dangereux. A tomber.

Insolente, elle me dévisageait, campée bien droite sur ses deux jambes, me défiant silencieusement de continuer mon inspection.

-Dis, on y va, où t'as décidé de camper ici pour la nuit ?

Insupportable.

Notre trajet se fit dans un silence religieux, à peine ponctué par le bruit de ses chaussures qui claquaient sur le trottoir, chacun épiant l'autre du coin des yeux. Fouillant dans un énorme sac hippie qui ne ressemblait à rien, elle sortit un paquet de Lucky Strike et un briquet. Elle me tendit un cylindre de tabac, l'air de rien.

-Tu fumes ?

J'aquiescais, et elle plaça la cigarette entre mes lèvres.

-Votre Altesse est trop bonne.

-Tais toi, tu vas la faire tomber.

Voyant qu'elle tentait, sans succès, d'allumer sa clope, je lui tendais mon briquet, flamme allumée. Alors qu'elle se penchait pour enflammer l'extrémité du rouleau de tabac, son regard accrocha le mien, hypnotisant. Ses lèvres maquillées de rouge resserrèrent leur étreinte sur la cigarette tendit que le bout de celle ci s'embrasait. Je ne pouvais me décrocher de ses yeux et du spectacle qu'elle m'offrait.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu m'veux, t'es amoureux ? Tu vas finir par me brûler.

Pris sur le fait, je cachais mon trouble en me concentrant sur ce que j'étais en train de fumer. Je fermais les yeux pour mieux apprécier la première bouffée, qui m'arracha un soupir de soulagement. La nicotine avait toujours eu un effet apaisant sur moi. Je rouvris les yeux et vis qu'elle m'observait.

-On y est, ferme la bouche, arrête de baver, et suis moi, au lieu de me dévisager avec tes yeux de merlan frit.

Elle me tira la langue, geste d'une puérilité extrême qui me fit sourire.

Blessée dans son orgueil, elle me dépassa et me jeta un regard furieux lorsque je lui tins la porte avec une galanterie goguenarde.

Moquerie qui se transforma en hilarité lorsque je m'aperçus qu'elle tirait sur la seconde porte, sur laquelle était affichée, noir sur blanc, une indication : "POUSSER".

-Alice ? Tu ne sais pas lire, en plus d'être française ?

Elle rougit de rage, ce que je trouvais adorable, et, une fois de plus, à mourir de rire. Serrant les poings et se drapant dans sa fierté, elle accéléra le pas, la tête haute. Je marchais à côté d'elle, un grand sourire aux lèvres qui sembla encore plus l'énerver.

Après plusieurs minutes de marche en silence, quelques centaines de couloirs et des milliers de portes à POUSSER, on tomba enfin sur la bonne salle. D'un pas rageur, Alice passa en première et poussa la porte.

-Bravo, tu vois, tu apprends vite, même ouvrir une porte devient à ta portée. Les gars, mesdemoiselles, la nouvelle assistante son : Alice !

A l'intérieur de la salle, toute l'équipe nous attendait : les comédiens et les techniciens, soit une bonne quarantaine de personnes. Et tous levèrent un regard moqueur ou inquisiteur sur la nouvelle arrivante, dont les yeux (me) lançaient des éclairs.

L'année qui s'annonçait promettait d'être amusante : emmerder cette petite française était hilarant.


	3. Chapitre 2 Le début de la fin

**La plupart des personnages sont inspirés de gens réels ou alors appartiennent à L. J. Smith. Cette fiction contiendra probablement des relations homosexuelles. Homophobes s'abstenir. La partie Vampire Diaries se déroule après l'épisode 8 de la deuxième saison, mais prend en compte certains personnages qui arriveront par la suite. Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent et/ou qui ont laissé des reviews.**

****NB : Les "*" indiquent un changement de statut dans la narration.****

****J'ai réécris ce chapitre à peu près 6 fois et n'arrive pas à m'en satisfaire ... La suite sera meilleure (j'espère).  
><strong>**

C'est ainsi que j'avais fais mon entrée dans le monde du 7e art : rouge de honte et bafouillante de rage. Deux des acteurs avaient immédiatement pris ma défense face à Ian dans une ambiance bon enfant ; Candice, une superbe blonde, et Michael, un jeune brun musclé, formaient à la ville le couple que beaucoup avaient espéré sur scène. Je compris vite que ces deux là, flanqués de Ian et d'un dénommé Paul, formaient une petite bande très soudée dans laquelle j'allais rapidement trouver ma place.

On me présenta également les deux autres membres de l'équipe de son dont je faisais partie, avec lesquels j'allais être logée : Dean était bruiteur et Matt ingénieur. Le premier était un beau blond à l'humour mordant, et devait avoir environ 25 ans; le second un quinquagénaire monté sur piles, dont le rôle était de nous superviser, et de nous faire profiter de son expérience. Une rousse flamboyante à l'âge indéfini, nommée June, devait compléter le groupe que nous formions pour les habitacles. Elle était censée diriger l'ensemble des équipes, mais passait la plupart de son temps à bichonner autant les membres du staff que les acteurs, ce qui ne l'empêchait pas de sévir lorsque c'était nécessaire.

Deux longs mois passèrent au fil d'un vent de folie chargé de bonne humeur et d'électricité. Pas de diva capricieuse, pas de supérieur hiérarchique bougon, pas de barrière ou de mépris entre techniciens et comédiens. Les moments de boulot étaient les moments de boulot, et nous avions tous énormément de travail. Le reste du temps, tout n'était que plaisanteries, rires, solidarité, complicité. Je retrouvais Candice et Michael dès que j'avais du temps libre, ou alors ils venaient m'aider lorsqu'ils ne tournaient pas. Je m'étais liée d'amitié avec tout le monde, mon statut de nouvelle, française qui plus est, m'attirant la curiosité de tous, et ces gens si gentils et si humbles me surprenaient toujours un peu plus. Les jours passaient et aucun ne se ressemblaient. Ma vie était belle, merveilleuse, intéressante. Je vivais en plein rêve.

Pour ce qui fût de Ian, notre relation se construisit à l'image de notre rencontre. Mordante, complice, pétillante, facile. Ambigue. Nous étions toujours fourrés ensemble, à nous chamailler comme deux gamins, et à faire les 400 coups. Il était drôle, gentil, inventif, compréhensif, et toujours partant. Riant de mes fautes, il m'aidait à perfectionner mon anglais, contre quoi je lui apprenais ma langue maternelle. Malgré son accent qui, perdurant, était adorable, il progressait vite. Il me faisait souvent faire de longues ballades, à pied ou en voiture, pour me faire visiter les Etats-Unis. Il se montrait prévoyant et attentionné, toujours à l'écoute de la moindre de mes envies. Il me faisait complètement craquer. Ma vie était devenue incroyable.

Jusqu'à ce jour presque fatidique où June reçu un coup de fil des plus alarmants. Dean pointa son nez dans la salle où j'étais en train de régler les micros, l'air pressé mais un immense sourire aux lèvres. De là où je me trouvais, je le vis s'arrêter sur le pas de la porte dans une pose nonchalante et m'observer quelques instants, avant de toquer sagement.

-Salut beauté. Je te dérange ?

Tout en prononçant ces mots, Dean s'était approché et m'avait enlacée. Nous entretenions une relation amicale, mais il m'avait toujours laissé entendre que si j'étais partante, il aurait voulu plus. Dean était un jeune homme au charme certain. Un peu plus grand que moi, il avait de courts cheveux blonds coiffés en pics,des traits assez fins et de grands yeux noirs. Drôle et séduisant, Dean était de ce genre de garçons qui n'ont pas l'habitude de voir une fille les repousser. Et pourtant c'est ce que j'avais toujours fait, n'ayant d'yeux que pour le beau Ian. C'est pourquoi je me dégageais doucement de son étreinte.

-Peu importe. Lil, tu te souviens de cette discussion qu'on a eu sur le théatre, avec Ian et Candice ? Celle où tu nous as raconté que tu en as fait pendant 12 ans, mais que tu as raté tous les castings auxquels tu as pu te présenter ?

Menaçante, je lui fis face, lui brandissant un micro sous le nez. Après un sursaut, le blond se mit à rire devant mon air rébarbatif.

-Gray, si c'est encore pour te foutre de moi, je te jure que je t'étouffe avec ce foutu micro, c'est clair ?

Pas impressionné un instant, Dean repoussa le micro du bout de l'index d'un air indifférent et m'indiqua la porte.

-La patronne t'attend dans son bureau, future star. Et si j'étais toi, j'irai en courant, elle est de mauvaise humeur.

Il sortit sur un clin d'oeil, et je le suivais. June de mauvaise humeur, voilà qui était rare. Et intriguant. En deux minutes, j'étais devant l'antre de ma supérieure, que j'entendais pester à travers la porte en bois. J'ouvrais timidement, me demandant ce qui allait bien pouvoir me tomber dessus.

-Ah, Alice, ma sauveuse !

-Euh, salut, June. Dean a dit que tu voulais me voir ?

-Figure toi que la comédienne qui devait arriver demain, tu sais, la brunette dont je n'arrive pas à retenir le nom ? Enfin, bref, il se trouve qu'elle s'est cassé un genou. Et que donc j'ai environ 15h pour trouver quelqu'un qui puisse la remplacer. Quelqu'un dont le physique correspond, et qui peut jouer son rôle, même si c'est celui d'un personnage secondaire qui n'est là que pour peu de temps.

-Je ne vois pas vraiment le rapport avec moi, je veux dire, ce n'est pas un boulot pour Julia, de te trouver quelqu'un pour remplacer ton actrice ?

-Non, en fait, je pensais à complètement autre chose. Tu es brune, tu es jeune, tu es belle... Bon, tes yeux n'ont pas la bonne couleur, mais à la limite on peut te mettre des lentilles, tu es proche de Ian et des autres acteurs, tu as fais du théâtre, et après tout tu es une stagiaire et il parait que dans ton pays les stagiaires sont un peu les "gens à tout faire", alors... C'est toi, Alice, qui va la remplacer.

-June, je suis là pour faire du son, pas jouer la comédie dans une TEEN.

-Ton salaire est quadruplé, ça va t'offrir des opportunités, je ne sais pas quel argument pourrait te faire réagir, mais je t'en supplie dis oui. Tu auras même le droit de me voir te supplier à genoux ?

En voyant la mine désespérée de la jolie rousse, j'éclatais de rire. Après tout, j'avais toujours eu un faible pour le théâtre, alors pourquoi pas ?

-Pas la peine d'aller jusque là, Ju. C'est vendu. Par contre, tu pourrais juste me dire ce que je suis censée jouer ?

Le visage radieux, les yeux verts de June s'éclairèrent d'une lueur malicieuse et reconnaissante à la fois.

-Ok, je te file le script, mais en gros, Elijah arrive à Mystic Falls, avec deux sorciers et une vampire, Elizabeth. Toi. Et la mission de cette vampirette est de séduire Damon, soit Ian, pour récolter des informations. Tu vois le truc ? Bon par contre Elizabeth finit par mourir. Je sais plus comment, je m'y perds un peu à force.

Souriante, June me fixais avec l'air innocent du chaton qui vient de faire une bêtise. J'attrapais le script qu'elle me tendait et fila dans ma chambre pour le lire.

***EXTRAIT SCRIPT VAMPIRE DIARIES S02EP09***

5. INT. MYSTIC GRILL

Musique douce, il n'y a presque personne.

Damon est assis au bar avec Alaric, chacun un verre de scotch à la main.

ALARIC :

Tu ne trouves pas ça inquiétant, qu'Elijah soit dans les parages, avec Elena qui est si vulnérable ?

DAMON :

Bah, de toute façon mon **cher **frère veille au grain, non ?

Alaric ne répond pas, et vide son verre. Une jeune femme très séduisante vient s'accouder au bar, et commande une margharita.

DAMON :

Désolé vieux, mais je crois que je viens de trouver quelque chose de beaucoup plus intéressant que ta conversation, alors si tu permets..

Damon se détourne d'Alaric, qui secoue la tête avec exaspération puis sort. Damon mate la jeune fille avec des yeux groumands. Brune, les yeux dorés, elle est jeune et sexy, et sirote son verre.

ELIZABETH :

Vous pourriez au moins faire semblant d'être discret.

DAMON :

Il ne faut pas avoir honte d'aimer les belles choses.

La fille se tourne vers lui avec un sourire de prédateur, et le détaille de haut en bas.

ELIZABETH :

Dans ce cas, aucune raison que je continue à me cacher. Elizabeth Smith. Je suis en ville depuis ce matin.

DAMON :

Damon Salvatore. Je suis en ville depuis trop longtemps.

ELIZABETH :

Je pensais que ceux de notre espèce était plutôt branchés "on évite de montrer au monde qu'on ne vieillit pas, alors on ne se fixe pas" ?

DAMON :

Je reviens de temps en temps. Aucun mal à se faire connaître des nouvelles générations. Comment ...

ELIZABETH :

Je sais, c'est tout. Ne me dis pas que parce que je suis comme toi, ça va te dissuader de me draguer ? Je te trouvais mignon.

DAMON :

Oh, mais personne ne me dissuade jamais de rien. Quand je veux quelque chose, je l'obtiens, peu importe les éventuels dommages collatéraux. La seule chose que ça change, délicieuse créature, c'est que j'ai la dalle, et que tu ne pourras pas être mon prochain repas.

***EXTRAIT SCRIPT VAMPIRE DIARIES S02EP12***

8. DEMEURE DES SALVATORE, CHAMBRE DE DAMON, NUIT.

Le vent fait voler les rideaux par la fenêtre entrouverte. Il fait noir, la pièce est vide. On entend des rires et des chuchotements qui proviennent de l'extérieur. Le bruit des marches que l'on grimpe. La porte s'ouvre, Damon et Elizabeth entrent.

Damon plaque Elizabeth contre la porte en l'embrassant fiévreusement, elle lui répond en fermant la porte à clé. Elle pousse Damon jusqu'au lit sur lequel il se laisse tomber, l'observe quelques instants. Il a les cheveux en bataille, les lèvres rougies, les yeux brillants. De fines veinules se dessinent sous ses yeux.

A vitesse vampirique, elle le rejoint et ils se dénudent sous les draps.

Ils s'embrassent, se mordent, les veinules sous leurs yeux sont très voyantes et leurs crocs sont sortis. Ils roulent dans le lit, s'embrassent, Elizabeth gémit, lui griffe le dos, ils se murmurent des mots fous, en se chamaillant.

Ils arrêtent de se chamailler et de rouler sur le lit, Damon se trouve au dessus d'Elizabeth.

Silence complet. Les regards qui se fixent l'un dans l'autre.

Plan sur les yeux d'Elizabeth qui se ferment et sa bouche qui s'entrouvre. Bruit de draps qui se froissent et de souffles qui s'accèlèrent. Plan sur leurs mains entremêlées. Plan sur le visage de Damon qui ne quitte pas sa compagne des yeux. Plan sur la fenêtre toujours entrouverte. Flou sur les deux silhouettes qui s'unissent.

Reprise de la scène : Damon caresse le dos d'Elizabeth endormie. Ils sont nus dans le lit, couverts par les draps. Elle entrouvre les yeux, et lui sourit. Elle a une trace de morsure sur l'épaule qui se referme tout doucement. Elle grimace. Il l'embrasse. Roulant sur le lit, elle se blottit contre lui pour approfondir le baiser. Se redressant sur les coudes pendant qu'il continue à caresser le creux de ses reins, elle le regarde avec sérieux.

ELIZABETH :

Je crois.. Je crois que je me suis attachée à toi.

DAMON :

Au point de désobéir à Elijah ? Tu n'as posé aucune question sur le sosie Petrova, ni sur rien d'autre, depuis le début de notre relation. J'ai attendu mais tu n'as jamais rien demandé.

ELIZABETH :

Je n'ai pas pu. J'avais peur de précipiter la fin de ce qui est en train de devenir la plus agréable de mes relations. Mais ... Comment tu as su ?

DAMON :

Je l'ai su depuis le début.

ELIZABETH :

Et tu ne m'as pas repoussée ?

DAMON :

Je pensais pouvoir t'utiliser.

ELIZABETH :

Oh. Bien sur. Vampire un jour, vampire toujours.

DAMON :

Tu me plaisais. Et tu es comme moi. J'aurais du te torturer pour te soutirer des informations et te tuer pour énerver ton copain Elijah.

ELIZABETH :

Alors pourquoi est-ce que je suis encore là ?

DAMON :

Je ne sais pas vraiment.

***0***

C'est à partir de ce jour là que tout bascula pour moi.


	4. Chapitre 3 Le contact

**La plupart des personnages sont inspirés de gens réels ou alors appartiennent à L. J. Smith. Cette fiction contiendra probablement des relations homosexuelles. Homophobes s'abstenir. La partie Vampire Diaries se déroule après l'épisode 8 de la deuxième saison, mais prend en compte certains personnages qui arriveront par la suite. Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent et/ou qui ont laissé des reviews.**

**NB : Les "*" indiquent un changement de statut dans la narration.**

Tourner en compagnie de Ian, et des autres, s'avéra plus simple que je ne l'aurais imaginé. Encore plus chouchoutée par l'équipe, encouragée par June, et relogée avec les acteurs, plus proche que jamais de Candice, j'étais aux anges. J'avais tenu la route et le résultat semblait convenir aux directeurs du tournage. J'avais également resserré mes liens avec Nina, la troisième guest star de la série, dont le français parfait me donnait l'impression de ne pas être si loin que ça de chez moi.

Jusqu'à ce qu'arrive le jour où il fallut tourner la fameuse scène entre Elizabeth et Damon. Si jouer la compagne de Ian m'avait énormément plu, j'avais cependant redouté cette scène dès le début du tournage, à cause de cette attirance que je ressentais pour lui et qui s'était accentuée depuis que nous avions commencé à tourner ensemble. Je ne savais réellement pourquoi, peut être par crainte qu'il ne se rende compte de l'effet qu'il avait sur moi, ou peut être aussi par peur de perdre son amitié, je ressentais un mauvais pressentiment.

Le matin même, soucieuse de me détendre, j'étais aller m'asseoir contre le mur de pierres situé à l'arrière de la maison, avec mon Ipod et un paquet de cigarettes. Les yeux fermés, je me laissais bercer par cette musique qui me rappelait tant de souvenirs. Souvenirs de ma famille, des amis que j'avais laissés à l'autre bout de l'Atlantique. Souvenirs de cette vie sur laquelle j'avais fait une croix. Je sentis qu'on s'asseyait près de moi, et quelqu'un s'empara d'un de mes écouteurs. Son parfum et le bras qu'il passa autour de mes épaules, sa façon de respecter mon silence tout en me faisant savoir sa présence, je n'eus pas besoin d'ouvrir les yeux pour savoir que c'était Ian. Ian qui, reconnaissant Under The Bridge, se mit à chanter à voix basse. Je souriais, ouvrais les yeux et m'allumais une nouvelle cigarette.

-Alors Fisher, on a le trac ?

Résolue à lui cacher la raison de mon hésitation, je baissais la tête et rassemblais mes souvenirs douloureux.

-Je crois plutôt que j'ai le mal du pays.

-Tu veux en parler ?

Je me tournais vers lui et plongeais mon regard dans ses sublimes yeux bleus. J'y vis un mélange d'inquiétude, de tendresse et de compassion. Tout disparut alors autour de moi, comme à chaque fois lorsque je regardais ces yeux là.

-J'ai l'impression d'être une petite fille qui s'est perdue loin de chez elle. Tout me manque. Le climat, les paysages, la langue... Mes amis, ma famille... Ma vie d'avant.

-Parle moi d'eux. Tes amis, ta famille, comment ils sont ?

-Tu veux vraiment que je te raconte ma petite vie insignifiante ?

-Oui. C'est ton univers, ça m'intéresse.

-Mon père est espagnol, ma mère anglaise. J'ai un petit frère, Gabriel, qui a 17 ans. Quelques amis, mais pas tant que ça.

-Pourquoi tu n'en fais venir quelques uns ?

-Parce que tout ça n'est plus mon univers. Je suis partie de chez moi du jour au lendemain. Comme ça. Sans prévenir personne, sans un au revoir.

-Pourquoi ?

J'inspirais une grande bouffée de ma cigarette, les yeux perdus dans le vide. Au fond, je n'avais jamais vraiment su ce qui n'allait pas chez moi. Mais la vie que j'avais eu ne m'avais jamais convenue. Je ne m'étais jamais senti bien, ou à ma place. Je n'avais jamais eu la sensation d'être actrice de ma vie, et non spectatrice, d'être moi. Sauf durant cette merveilleuse année avec eux.

-Je ne sais pas vraiment. Ma vie m'ennuyait, je me sentais toujours si vide, si transparente.. Mes parents allaient divorcer, ma meilleure amie était dans le coma, je m'étais disputée avec mon frère qui ne m'a plus parlé pendant plus d'un an... J'étais malheureuse. J'étais là, à attendre qu'il se passe quelque chose, et mon oncle m'a parlé de ce stage aux Etats Unis. Le lendemain, j'étais partie. Pas un mot, pas une lettre, pas une larme. Aujourd'hui j'ai perdu cette sensation que ma vie était inutile. Je me sens bien, avec vous. Mais parfois ...

-Parfois tu te dis que tu aimerais pouvoir les revoir. Etre avec eux quand tu en éprouves l'envie. Vivre ta vie sans te poser de limite.

-Parfois je me dis que ... Je voudrais savoir. Savoir si mon frère m'a pardonnée, savoir comment est sa vie à lui, s'il est heureux, savoir... Savoir si elle ... Si elle ...

En repensant à celle qui fut ma meilleure amie pendant de longues années et que j'avais si lâchement abandonnée, je me mis à pleurer.

Ian glissa sa main sous mon menton pour me relever la tête, et essuya les larmes qui coulaient sur mon visage du bout du pouce. Je me noyais dans ses yeux, incapable de résister à l'attraction qu'il avait sur moi. Tout doucement, il se pencha vers moi, et ses lèvres rencontrèrent les miennes. Les secondes semblaient s'étirer, devenant heures, voir même journées. Sa bouche était chaude, douce, tendre. Les yeux fermés, j'entrouvrais les lèvres, et Ian approfondit le baiser. Dans ses bras, je me sentais bien, en sécurité, comme hors du temps. Je profitais de ce baiser à la fois tendre et violent. Réconfortant et passionné. Ian s'éloigna tout doucement, mettant fin à notre contact. Tentant de reprendre sa bouche, je l'agrippais par la nuque. En souriant, il posa sa main sur la mienne pour la dégager, et m'embrassa sur le front.

-Hey, doucement, gamine. Aller, lève toi, il faut qu'on y retourne.

Le ton amusé ne suffit pas à camoufler le terme employé. "Gamine". J'avais oublié. Au fond je n'étais que ça, à ses yeux. Une gamine. Une pauvre stagiaire, à peine adulte. Un oiseau blessé qui apprenait tout juste à voler. Je me levais et le suivais, renfrognée.

Lorsque j'arrivais sur le lieu de tournage, je me sentis intimidée. Immensément insignifiante. Ian, torse nu, était en train de chercher une chemise, tandis que June lui parlait. L'air extrêmement concentré, il se mordait la lèvre inférieure en hochant parfois la tête. Hypnotisée par ses doigts qui fermaient habilement les boutons de la chemise qu'il venait d'enfiler, je ne pouvais détacher mon regard de son corps parfait, et la seule chose à laquelle j'étais capable de penser était les baisers enflammés que nous allions partager sous la caméra, et les caresses qui allaient s'échanger entre moi et cet homme à la plastique de rêve.

J'en étais là de mes réflexions lorsque la voix de June me fit revenir sur terre.

-Alice ! Alice ! Dépêche toi enfin, tu n'as même pas jeté un oeil aux tenues, et Taylor doit encore te maquiller et te coiffer !

M'attrapant par le bras, June me tira vers l'endroit où était entreposés les "costumes". Lorsqu'elle me montra ce que j'étais censée porter, j'étouffais un hoquet.

-Attends attends attends, June, je vais quand même pas porter un truc pareil ?

-Alors là, pour le temps pendant lequel tu le portes, tu vas pas faire ta difficile, hein ? De toute façon, tu as 30 secondes top chrono avant que Damon ne te l'arrache, ta robe, alors.. Enfin, si Ian ne l'a pas fait avant.

Elle me planta là avec un clin d'oeil. Qu'avait elle encore à se comporter comme si nos personnages étaient indépendants de nous ? Laissant tomber June et sa douce folie pour l'instant, je m'étais tourné vers ma superbe "tenue".

-Pffff. Ma fille, voilà ton heure de gloire : tu vas avoir l'air de faire le tapin. Et ce n'est même pas toi qui l'a voulu.

En soupirant, j'attrapais les vêtements et commençais à me changer. Je sorti de là au bout de 10 minutes, mal à l'aise dans mes chaussures à talons un peu trop féminines à mon goût, et dans ma robe noire-décolletée-outrageusement-sexy. J'avais l'impression d'être déguisée en clown, ce n'était vraiment pas moi, cette fille là. Taylor m'intercepta dès que je fus dehors, boucla mes cheveux rebelles, et me maquilla. Un bref coup d'oeil au miroir me conforta dans la sensation que j'avais : une vraie bête de foire ! Ian apparu à cet instant, et me regarda avec de grands yeux en poussant un sifflement admiratif.

-Hé beh ... Tourne un peu, pour voir ? Tu es ...

Après avoir fait un tour sur moi même, je me tournais vers lui, qui me dévorait des yeux, et tout d'un coup ma panoplie de cirque se transforma en calme assurance de femme fatale. Juste l'envie de lui plaire, de lui appartenir. L'envie de l'avoir prêt de moi. L'envie de l'aimer comme il me plairait. M'approchant sensuellement de mon partenaire, je lui accordais un sourire enjôleur.

-Je suis .. ?

Il sembla se reprendre soudain, et secoua légèrement la tête, pour finalement faire demi tour en me lâchant quelques mots.

-Attendue par June. On va commencer.

*********0*********

Ce jour là, lorsque j'avais vu Alice dans cette tenue, aussi ... époustouflante, j'étais resté sans voix.

Perdu dans mes pensées, je me laissais aller sous le jet d'eau brûlant de la douche tout en repensant à ce jour là. Le pire avait été lorsque nous avions dû commencer à tourner LA scène. L'ambiance entre nous était... Presque orageuse, tant la tension était forte. J'avais envie d'elle comme un fou, et son regard brillait comme celui d'un chat devant une souris. Lorsqu'il avait fallu la plaquer contre le mur et l'embrasser, je m'étais senti comme un adolescent qui connait l'amour pour la premiere fois. Craignant qu'elle ne se rende compte de mon trouble, j'avais gardé tout du long un self controle et une impassibilité à toute épreuve, malgré l'envie furieuse que j'avais de laisser libre cours à mon désir. Les prises avaient été rapidement effectuées. Si le spectateur pouvait être trompé, je vis bien au regard d'Alice qu'elle n'était pas dupe. Aucune passion, aucun désir dans notre contact. Juste du théatre. Et il était clair que cela ne lui plaisait pas. Mais Alice était jeune, jeune et superbe, et j'étais en train de tomber amoureux de cette fille si impulsive et tellement adorable. Amoureux de ses grands yeux verts, amoureux de sa bouche bien dessinée, de ses cheveux bruns, de son visage d'ange, de son corps de déesse. Amoureux de son humour un peu noir, de sa verve, de son mystère, de son énergie si piquante, de sa joie de vivre. Amoureux d'une gamine de 19 ans. Alice sortait beaucoup, flirtait souvent, couchait ici et là sans jamais s'attacher. Elle était indépendante et libre. Elle cherchait à s'amuser. J'avais 32 ans, elle à peine 20. J'aurais dû chercher une compagne pour la vie, une épouse, une femme avec qui fonder un foyer, ce genre de compagne qui correspond à l'éthique de tout le monde. Pas une jeune femme qui repartirait d'ici quelques mois dans son pays, à l'autre bout de l'océan. Tout cela devait rester tel quel. Quelque chose d'innocent, de sans conséquence. Un jeu où tout le monde joue pour assouvir ses désirs, mais où personne ne s'attache.

Oui, tout cela n'était qu'un jeu. Un jeu dans lequel elle me rendait fou. Cette nana enflammait mes sens, elle embrasait mon coeur. Lorsqu'elle était là, rien d'autre n'avais de réelle importance. Je me serais damné pour son sourire, pour son bonheur. Je me sentais capable de décrocher la Lune pour un éclat de son rire. Capable de stopper la Terre juste pour un autre baiser. Capable de tout, pour elle.

Pour ce jeu.

J'entendis quelqu'un toquer à la porte de la salle de bain, et entrer. Partageant la maison avec Michael, Candice et Alice, je ne m'en formalisais pas, jusqu'à ce que la cabine de couche s'ouvre sur Candice.

-Oh, la blonde, au cas où tu n'aurais pas remarqué, je suis à poil ! L'intimité, tu connais ?

-Ca va Sommer, joue pas à ça avec moi. On sait tous que tu aimes exhiber ton corps de rêve, et j'en ai vu d'autres.

L'attrapant par le devant de son T-shirt, je la tirais à moi brusquement, profitant de l'effet de surprise pour l'entraîner sous la douche. Ruisselante, les yeux étincelants, elle me fusilla du regard alors que j'explosais de rire en voyant son haut blanc devenir transparent.

-Bon, bah, maintenant que je ne peux pas être plus mouillée, je reste.

Et merde.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Candice ?

-Ecoute, on retourne à N-Y dans un mois. Pour Noël. On peut pas laisser Alice rester seule dans sa chambre d'hôtel miteuse alors qu'il y a une chambre de libre à l'appart'. Avec Michael, on avait pensé lui proposer de vivre avec nous, jusqu'à ce qu'elle retourne en France.

-Putain Acco, tu fais chier, vous auriez pu me demander mon avis ! Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que je veux d'une gamine dans les pattes non stop ?

-Peut être le fait que vous soyez proches. Et qu'elle est juste à côté, alors baisse d'un ton.

Candice s'était mise à chuchoter en me regardant avec reproche.

-Ecoute, Candy, je sais pas si c'est une bonne idée ...

-Oh Ian commence pas, j'suis blonde mais pas stupide, tu crois que je n'ai pas remarqué la façon que vous avez de vous bouffer du regard ? Tu crèves d'envie que cette fille s'installe à la maison, ne me dis pas le contraire. Ce dont tu as peur c'est ce que tu ressens. Tu vois, ça fait peur d'être amoureux, monsieur le bourreau des coeurs ? Quand tu as l'impression de ne plus rien contrôler, et que tu sais que quoi qu'elle te demande, tu es capable de tout accomplir pour lui plaire ? Ca fait mal, de ne pas savoir ce qu'elle ressent, pas vrai ? Ca fait mal de te dire qu'elle est si jeune, et que toi au fond tu n'es probablement qu'une passade ?

Fou furieux, je l'attrapais par la gorge et la plaquait contre la vitre de la douche.

-Ne te mêle pas de ça !

-Je me mêle de ce que je veux. Ian, tu es mon ami. Et tu es en train de te compliquer les choses. Pour rien. Et Alice est mon amie, aussi. Et elle non plus n'est pas complètement heureuse. Je te connais, Ian. Je sais que tu vas te lancer dans un de ces jeux ridicules qui consistent à blesser l'autre pour cacher tes sentiments. La faire souffrir pour qu'elle ne veuille plu de toi, pour ne plus être confronté à tes peurs.

-Ferme la, Candice, ferme la ! Tu n'as pas à me dire ce que je dois faire.

-Non, tu as raison. En revanche, ce que j'ai à te dire, c'est que pour moi le choix est fait. Je ne laisserai pas Alice seule dans cette ville de merde, alors qu'elle est si loin de chez elle, et qu'elle n'a personne. Pas alors que Noël, la nouvelle année et son anniversaire arrive. Alors, soit tu dis oui, soit tu dégages. J'espère que c'est clair.

-C'est très clair. Quand on rentrera à New York, j'irai récupérer mes affaires chez toi.

-Alors c'est tout ? Tu ne fais que fuir ? Quand est-ce que tu vas enfin grandir ? Quand est-ce que tu vas enfin être capable d'affronter tes sentiments, au lieu de t'éclipser comme un lâche pour être sûr de ne pas souffrir ?

-Je ne peux pas, Candice. Mais ne t'en fais pas. Dans trois semaines, quand on rentrera, j'aurais dégagé de l'appartement.


	5. Chapitre 4 Et Coupez !

**La plupart des personnages sont inspirés de gens réels ou alors appartiennent à L. J. Smith. Cette fiction contiendra probablement des relations homosexuelles. Homophobes s'abstenir. La partie Vampire Diaries se déroule après l'épisode 8 de la deuxième saison, mais prend en compte certains personnages qui arriveront par la suite. Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent et/ou qui ont laissé des reviews.**

**NB : Les "*" indiquent un changement de statut dans la narration. Tout mot en italique, est à considérer comme ayant été dit en français (n'oubliez pas, tout se passe aux USA !).**

**Désolée à tous ceux qui m'ont reviewée, je n'ai pas eu le temps de tous vous répondre. **

**Ce chapitre est en quelque sorte dédié à Helara, merci pour tous tes encouragements et tes remarques ! ;-)**

J'étais hors nerfs. De quoi elle se mêlait, celle - là ? Je n'avais plus 12 ans, je n'étais plus un gamin ! Mais Candice ne se trouvait pas sur le plateau lorsque j'avais tourné avec Alice ...

***0***

En voyant Alice et Ian s'avancer, ce jour là, je n'avais pas pu m'empêcher de sourire. Ils étaient magnifiques, tous les deux. Et stressés, avec ça. Ian jetait sans arrêt des coups d'oeil furtifs à Alice, qui, elle, l'ignorait superbement.

-Prêts, les enfants ?

-Juuuune ! Je suis pas un enfant !

Goguenarde, j'observais l'échange de regards meurtriers qui suivi cette exclamation collective de nos deux acteurs.

-Bah voyons. Aller, en scène. Et Alice, tu as oublié tes lentilles.

Que feraient-ils sans moi ? Nan mais, je vous jure.

Dix minutes plus tard, nous étions tous prêts. Alice et Ian s'apprêtaient à "entrer dans la chambre".

-Et... Action !

***0***

J'étais furieuse. Furieuse contre toi, Ian, furieuse de ressentir ce que je ressentais à cet instant précis. Furieuse de me sentir aussi embrouillée, aussi perdue, aussi confuse. Furieuse du trouble que tu faisais naître en moi. Notre relation avait été ambigue tout au long de ces deux derniers mois. Ambigue par ses non dits. Ambigue par l'attirance que j'éprouvais pour toi, sans forcément désirer la concrétiser. A ce moment là j'étais incapable de mettre des mots sur ce qui faisait que je t'en voulais tant. La seule chose que je savais, c'est que jamais auparavant je n'avais souhaité à ce point que quelqu'un m'embrasse.

-Tu es sûre que ça va ? Si tu te désistes, dis le maintenant, je ne voudrais pas qu'on m'accuse de pédophilie.

-Ian, je suis majeure, et je ne crois pas qu'il soit question d'attouchement dans le script. Si tu continues je vais finir par croire que tu as la trouille.

Je n'avais jamais non plus été aussi blessée par de simples enfantillages. Jamais.

-Moi, la trouille ? Tu vas voir, si j'ai la trouille, Fisher !

-Et... Action !

Tu m'as blottie contre toi, et plaquée contre la porte à peine entrés dans la pièce. Avec fougue, tu as posé tes lèvres sur les miennes et tu m'as embrassé. Longuement. Et moi dans ce baiser j'ai mis toute ma passion, toute ma colère. Toutes ces choses que je ressentais sans arriver à les définir. J'ai mis tout mon désir, et j'ai cru te sentir y répondre. Tu as resserré ton étreinte en me serrant plus fort contre toi. Rapidement, j'ai ouvert ta chemise. Mes doigts ont couru sur ta peau. Je ne savais plus vraiment où j'étais, tout ce qu'il y avait c'était toi, toi et ton souffle qui se mêlait au mien, toi et la tendre violence de tes baisers, toi et le désir que tu m'inspirais... J'ai ouvert ta chemise entièrement en un temps record , et je te l'ai retiré, puis j'ai caressé ta peau, le dessin de tes muscles, j'ai tracé des arabesques le long de ton corps et je t'ai senti frissonner.

Tu as enfoui ton visage dans mon cou, que tu as effleuré de tes lèvres dans une longue caresse, pour aller mordre le lobe de mon oreille. La tête renversée contre le battant de la porte, j'ai fermé les yeux, appréciant les sensations, profitant de ton contact. Tu t'es mis à me murmurer quelques mots, tout en me faisant te suivre vers le lit d'une légère pression des doigts contre ma colonne vertébrale.

-Le script, pense au script. Tout ça n'est qu'un vaste jeu de rôles, Alice, une comédie.

Tu as murmuré ces mots et les larmes me sont montées aux yeux. Ce foutu jeu. Il n'y avait décidément que ça qui comptait, pour toi. Tu as glissé tes mains dans mes cheveux pour m'attirer vers toi et reprendre ma bouche. J'ai plongé dans ton regard et j'ai vu. J'ai vu que tu ne me désirais pas. Pas comme moi je te désirais. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne faisais ça que pour le cinéma ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne me regardais pas vraiment ? Tes yeux étaient impassibles, et un léger sourire a fleuri sur tes lèvres. Moi j'ai senti les larmes monter et menacer de couler. J'ai senti la flamme de ma colère qui vacillait et la peine qui se faisait sentir. Alors je t'ai repoussé sur le lit en évitant ta bouche. Après tout, je ne faisais que "suivre le script".

Un éclair de dépit a traversé ton regard, et tu m'as regardé avec cette espèce de frustration qui a ravivé ma fureur. J'ai retiré mes vêtements, un par un, rapidement, te laissant cependant le temps de remarquer par toi même que je n'avais plus rien d'une enfant. Et lorsque j'ai vu l'envie s'allumer pour de bon dans ton regard, j'ai eu l'impression d'avoir gagné.

Lentement, je suis venu m'allonger sur toi, et pendant tout ce laps de temps, tu n'as pas pu détacher ton regard du mien. Lorsque mon corps a frôlé le tien, tu m'as attrapée par la taille et tu nous as fait rouler sur le lit pour te retrouver au dessus de moi. Et là tu m'as souri. Tu m'as souri avec cette lueur de défi qui me disait que non, non je n'avais pas gagné. Que tu ne te laisserais pas faire. Mais contre mon corps, il y avait la preuve de ton désir, conséquente, et je savais que je n'avais pas vraiment perdu non plus.

Quand je t'ai attrapé par la nuque pour t'embrasser de nouveau, tu as réagi. Nous n'étions plus Damon et Elizabeth, mais bien Ian et Alice. Et nous luttions l'un contre l'autre pour nous prouver mutuellement que nous n'étions pas le plus faible des deux. Que nous pouvions résister à notre désir, à notre faiblesse, pour faire craquer l'autre en premier. Etait-ce de l'orgueil ? De la fierté ? Notre façon de prouver que nous en valions la peine ? Au fond je m'en foutais complètement. Je n'allais pas me laisser faire, pas comme ça.

Nous avons roulé dans les draps en nous embrassant. Tu m'as chuchoté que tu "_avais connu bien pire, comme partenaire_", et j'ai ri. J'étais dans tes bras, dans ta chaleur. Ton corps collé au mien, nos souffles se mélangeant au même rythme que nos lèvres. Je me suis retrouvée au dessus de toi, et là je me suis noyée dans tes yeux.

Je t'ai observé, en silence, et tu as soutenu mon regard. Je ne riais plus. L'air était électrique, orageux. Mes yeux ont glissé sur ton visage, sur ton nez droit, tes pommettes hautes, la courbe de ta bouche, ta légère barbe, le dessin de tes machoires. Et mon regard a continué à descendre. Tes épaules larges, ta peau bronzée, tes muscles bien formés, le tatouage au creux de ton bras qui avait été maquillé pour ne pas être visible, ton torse qui se soulevait au rythme de ton rythme saccadé. Tes yeux magnifiques qui me fixaient, avec désir, avec tendresse, avec frustration. Tes yeux dans lesquels je lisais un tel mélange d'émotions, plus indéchiffrables les unes que les autres. Et à ce moment là, j'ai su quel sentiment j'aurais voulu voir dans ces yeux là. Ce même sentiment qui était en train de me faire perdre le contrôle.

J'ai caressé ton visage, lentement, et tu as fermé les yeux. J'ai pris appui sur ton buste et je me suis penchée pour t'embrasser, tendrement. Rapidement, notre contact s'est enflammé, comme tous les autres. Tu as agrippé mes cheveux d'une main, puis tu nous a redressés en position assise. Tes lèvres ont parcouru un chemin sinueux de mes lèvres à la courbe de mon épaule, et tu m'as mordue. Avec douceur et fougue à la fois. Tes mains sont venues se caler sous mes cuisses, et j'ai noué mes bras autour de ton cou. Sans lâcher ma bouche, tu nous as rallongés, moi sous toi, et tu as maintenu mes bras au dessus de ma tête en dévorant mon cou de baisers et de légères morsures. J'ai gémi, j'avais l'impression de perdre la tête. Je ne savais plus ce qui faisait parti du scénario ou ce qui était de l'improvisation, mais plus rien de tout ça n'avait d'importance. Nous étions ensemble.

-Coupez !

Assise, le regard fou, les cheveux en bataille, les lèvres et les joues rougies, l'esprit troublé par tes bras qui me collaient encore contre toi, je me suis tournée vers June qui nous souriait.

-Vous avez été PAR-FAITS ! Sublimes ! J'ai failli oublier que ce n'était que du cinéma !

A ces mots, j'ai senti que tu t'écartais. Tu t'es levé et tu t'es rhabillé. Non, ne pars pas je t'en prie... Dis moi que ce n'est pas vrai... Je sais qu'il y a eu plus que ça, Ian, alors dis le. Reconnais le. Dis moi que ce n'était pas que du cinéma. Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne dis rien, Ian ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu refermes ta chemise sans me regarder ? Pourquoi ton visage s'est il tant fermé ? Dis moi, s'il te plaît, pourquoi est-ce que tu me laisses ?

-Ian ... Reste.

J'ai à peine murmuré ces mots mais tu les as entendu, je le sais. Je le sais parce que toute ton attention était concentrée sur moi, parce que toute cette tension n'était pas retombée. Mais tu ne t'es même pas retourné. Et tu es parti.

***0***

Candice ne savait pas. Elle n'était pas présente ce jour là, elle ne savait pas ce que j'avais ressenti ce jour là. Etre tombé amoureux de cette fille ... Alice n'avait que 19 ans. A 19 ans, quand on a son physique, on ne recherche pas une relation sérieuse avec un mec de 32 ans. C'est ridicule. Je m'étais senti tellement ridicule. Tellement facile. Tellement répugnant. Je me faisais l'effet d'un vieux pervers fasciné par un peu de chair fraîche... Mais jamais je n'avais ressenti ça. Une telle fascination. Un tel magnétisme.

En fait, la vérité c'était que je n'avais jamais été aussi effrayé par le fait d'aimer ... Parce que oui, c'était ça, Candice avait eu parfaitement raison sur ce point là.

Moi, Ian Sommerhalder, j'aimais une étudiante française au sale caractère qui répondait au nom d'Alice Fisher. Et j'étais dans une sacrée merde.


	6. Chapitre 5 La tempête

**La plupart des personnages sont inspirés de gens réels ou alors appartiennent à L. J. Smith. Cette fiction contiendra probablement des relations homosexuelles. Homophobes s'abstenir. La partie Vampire Diaries se déroule après l'épisode 8 de la deuxième saison, mais prend en compte certains personnages qui arriveront par la suite. Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent et/ou qui ont laissé des reviews.**

**NB : Les "*" indiquent un changement de statut dans la narration. Tout mot en italique, est à considérer comme ayant été dit en français (n'oubliez pas, tout se passe aux USA !).**

**Désolée à ceux qui me suivent, je n'ai pas posté depuis longtemps. Je me suis laissée démotiver, et mon chapitre est bien moins bon que les autres. Mais la suite est déjà écrite, elle est meilleure, et elle arrive bientôt. Merci à Helara, qui m'a relancée. ;)**

Dans les semaines qui ont suivi, l'ambiance orageuse s'accrût de jour en jour, tout comme la colère d'Alice à mon égard. Eternellement furieuse, elle m'incendiait du regard à chaque fois que ses yeux se posaient sur moi. Le jour du tournage, Alice avait joué. Elle avait joué de l'emprise qu'elle avait sur moi. Joué de son âge, de sa plastique, de son charme. Elle avait joué et perdu. Et ça, elle ne semblait pas me le pardonner. Ce qu'elle ignorait c'est que ce jour là j'avais perdu moi aussi. J'avais perdu mon coeur pour ses beaux yeux. J'avais perdu mon coeur pour son jeu. J'avais perdu mon coeur pour rien. Et j'étais bien décidé à ne pas me laisser faire. Si je tombais, elle tombait avec moi. A la guerre comme à la guerre. C'est pour cette raison que j'avais décidé de rester vivre avec Candice, Michael et Alice. Après tout, "c'est seulement après avoir tout perdu qu'on est libre de faire n'importe quoi"** (1)**.

Nous avons réemménagé chez nous au début du mois de décembre. Les jours s'écoulaient, mornes, comme toujours après des mois de tournage qui nous avaient parus palpitants. Les jours s'écoulaient, se suivaient et se ressemblaient, vides et calmes, trop calmes. Alice m'évitait, et moi en réponse j'ai commencé à sortir tous les soirs, ramenant chaque jour une conquête différente à mettre dans mon lit pour oublier celle qui semblait tant m'en vouloir. C'est le lendemain d'une de mes soirées toujours trop arrosée que j'ai décidé de réagir face à Alice.

Je venais de me réveiller, la fille avait eu la discrétion de partir avant que je me lève. Brumeux, le crâne vrillé par une douleur insistante, je me dirigeais vers la cuisine dans l'espoir d'y trouver du café et de l'aspirine. A défaut de l'excitant tant désiré, c'est une créature de rêve que je trouvais en entrant dans la pièce. Blonde, l'air plutôt grande, d'immenses yeux noirs, une vingtaine d'années, assise sur une chaise devant une tasse de café au lait, elle avait un corps sculptural qu'on pouvait deviner sous la chemise d'homme trop grande qu'elle portait, et que je mis quelques secondes à identifier comme étant mienne. Perplexe, je m'assis en face d'elle. Qui donc était cette espèce de sirène ? La jeune fille que j'avais ramené hier était une petite rouquine à la frimousse criblée de tâches de rousseur. Ou alors je devenais fou. Trop de femmes en trop peu de temps.

-Excuse moi, je te sers du café ?

Son accent chantant me sorti de mes pensées. Décidément, cette petite n'était vraiment pas celle que j'avais ramené la veille.

-Euh, oui, merci. On ne se connaît pas, je crois ? Non parce que tu portes ma chemise et que je n'ai pas vraiment de souvenir de ma soirée d'hier ...

Elle me regarda avec un drôle d'air et éclata de rire. Elle était vraiment charmante.

-Non, on ne se connaît pas. Mais je peux te rendre la chemise, si c'est si important. Je m'appelle Joyce, je suis venue voir Alice.

-Oh, tu es une de ses amies ? Pourtant, tu n'es pas française ?

-Non, je suis...

Alice, les cheveux emmêlés, l'air de n'avoir pas beaucoup dormi, venait d'entrer, coupant June dans sa réponse. Le visage de la brune se fendit d'un sourire éclatant lorsque son regard se posa sur nous. L'espace d'un instant, j'espérais que ce sourire me soit destiné, qu'enfin elle cesse de m'en vouloir. Mais Joyce s'avança vers elle, l'enlaça par la taille, et lorsqu'Alice noua ses bras autour du coup de la jolie blonde, je compris. Je compris et pourtant, quand Joyce pencha doucement la tête pour embrasser Alice, j'eus le souffle coupé, et l'impression de me prendre un coup de poing en pleine poitrine. Ainsi Alice avait quelqu'un. Et ce n'était pas moi. Se dire qu'elle avait toujours joué, et le voir, c'était tellement différent. Ca faisait tellement plus mal de la voir avec une autre personne. June se tourna vers moi en souriant.

-Comme je m'apprêtais à te le dire, nous sommes amantes. Et je suis Canadienne.

*******0*******

Je croisais alors le regard de Ian, et ce que j'y vis me fendis le coeur. Il mit quelques secondes avant de répondre, et pendant tout ce temps, il ne lâcha pas mon regard. Ses yeux gris me dévisageait avec douleur. Une peine incommensurable qui semblait le déchirer. Je ne comprenais pas. Gênée, je baissais la tête.

-Vous vous connaissez depuis longtemps ?

-On s'est rencontrées il y a quelques jours en boîte, j'ai flashée et je l'ai ramenée chez moi.

Joyce se tourna vers moi et se fendit d'un doux sourire. Cette fille était une merveille. Non seulement c'était un super coup au lit, mais en plus de ça elle savait parfaitement ce que je ressentais pour Ian et elle l'acceptait. Elle même aimait une jeune fille du nom de Kate, dont elle n'arrivait pas à gagner le coeur.

-Bon mon ange, qu'est-ce que tu dirais d'aller prendre une douche ?

-Je te suis.

Joyce tourna les talons pour remonter dans ma chambre, et moi je me tournais vers Ian. Son regard était brillant de colère. Tout à coup je me demandais si ça avait été une bonne idée de ramener Joyce ici pour essayer de le rendre jaloux. Mais je n'en pouvais plus de son indifférence. Je n'en pouvais plus de le voir sortir chaque soir, de revenir chaque nuit avec une nouvelle fille qu'il jetait au matin, de l'entendre chaque nuit avec ces filles, de n'entendre jamais la même voix se mêler à la sienne. Je n'en pouvais plus de son silence, de son absence, il ne me parlait plus, plus comme avant, le tournage avait tout changé entre nous et ça faisait si mal... Chaque phrase qu'il m'adressait était une pique destinée à m'entraîner dans son jeu, dans sa débauche, et moi je n'en pouvais plus de tout ça. Je n'en pouvais plus que tout tourne autour de ce jeu malsain qu'il était en train d'instaurer. Encore paraître, toujours faire semblant... J'en étais incapable. J'avais tellement besoin de lui, tellement besoin qu'il réagisse. J'avais besoin qu'il me montre autre chose que sa froide indifférence, autre chose que sa capacité à tomber toutes les filles. A les choisir toutes, sauf moi. J'avais besoin qu'il me voit. Non pas qu'il m'aime, ç'aurait été trop beau, j'avais seulement besoin qu'il sache que j'existe. Qu'il me montre que je n'étais pas rien. Qu'il me montre que je valais quelque chose. Qu'il ne me laisse pas me détruire pour lui... Me détruire pour rien.

Je l'embrassais sur la joue et sortais de la pièce.

******0******

J'étais resté peut être un quart d'heure à siroter ma tasse de café trop froid, les yeux dans le vague, refusant de réfléchir, refusant de penser, trop peur de penser à Alice, trop peur de me laisser aller, trop peur de me laisser détruire par cette vague ravageuse qui menaçait de me submerger, trop peur de me noyer, me noyer dans ses yeux couleur menthe, dans ses yeux couleur perdition, dans ses yeux qui m'échauffaient le sang et qui me rendaient fou. Trop peur de me laisser tomber, de ne plus savoir, de ne plus rien ressentir d'autre qu'Alice.

Lorsque j'étais remonté vers ma chambre, j'étais passé devant la porte de celle d'Alice, restée entrouverte. Par l'entrebaillement, je vis Alice et Joyce, enlacées sur le lit. Entremêlées, elles formaient un tableau extrêmement sensuel. Chocolat contre miel. Lait contre pain d'épice. Leurs peaux l'une contre l'autre, leurs lèvres qui se mêlaient, leurs souffles qui se faisaient l'écho l'un de l'autre... Ce tableau qui me fit l'effet d'un poignard dans le coeur. Suffoquer, ne plus pouvoir respirer... Respire Ian respire putain ce n'est rien , rien du tout, elle s'offre à tout va, elle n'a pas de valeur, ce n'est rien, rien du tout...

Les grands yeux couleurs d'ombre de Joyce se plantèrent dans les miens, et elle me sourit, tout en serrant Alice contre elle. Lorsqu'elle l'embrassa, et que sa compagne gémit, Joyce ne me quitta pas de ses yeux où brillait une étincelle. Un peu comme une invitation, une flamme d'excitation en pensant que je les regardais. Et c'est alors que je sentis la vague qui grandissait en moi venir se briser sur l'écueil de mon esprit. Une véritable tempête se déchaîna à l'intérieur de moi alors que mon regard s'ancrait dans celui de la blonde. Colère, peine, douleur, désespoir, tristesse. Je me sentais étiré dans tous les sens par des vents contraires, balloté par le ressac de l'océan qui semblait vouloir me déchirer pour sortir de moi. Manipulé par quelque chose de beaucoup plus fort, comme le jouet d'une tornade dévastatrice, comme le jouet de cet amour qu'Alice m'inspirait et qui était en train de m'aspirer, de me tuer, de me détruire. Rien. Je n'étais rien sans elle. Sans le poids de son regard. Sans son rire, sans le son de sa voix, sans sa colère. Ce n'était pas toutes ces filles qui allaient la remplacer. Ca ne marchait pas comme ça. June me balançait à la gueule tout ce que je refoulais depuis des semaines. Mon incapacité à oublier Alice. Mon incapacité à vivre sans elle. Mon incapacité à lutter, parce que quoi que je fasse dans son jeu, je partais perdant. Je partais vaincu parce qu'Alice m'avait mis au tapis dès le premier jour. Dès le premier regard , à la première seconde.

Alice avait joué, et nous avions perdu. Alice avait joué, et m'en voulait parce que j'étais parti. Et bien d'accord, j'allais jouer moi aussi. J'allais participer puisque même quand j'essayais de l'ignorer, Alice finissait par réussir à me toucher et à me faire du mal. Alors j'allais jouer et cette fois ci je ne m'enfuirai pas, pas avant de lui prouver, à elle, qu'elle était à moi. Et rien qu'à moi.

(1) La citation exacte est "It's only after we've lost everything that we're free to do anything." et est tirée du cultissime et sublimissime film Fight Club (à voir, si ce n'est pas déjà fait)


	7. Chapitre 6 Game ?

**La plupart des personnages sont inspirés de gens réels ou alors appartiennent à L. J. Smith. Cette fiction contiendra probablement des relations homosexuelles. Homophobes s'abstenir. La partie Vampire Diaries se déroule après l'épisode 8 de la deuxième saison, mais prend en compte certains personnages qui arriveront par la suite. Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent et/ou qui ont laissé des reviews.**

**NB : Les "*" indiquent un changement de statut dans la narration. Tout mot en italique, est à considérer comme ayant été dit en français (n'oubliez pas, tout se passe aux USA !).**

**Navrée à tous ceux qui me lisent, entre les vacances sans Internet et la reprise des cours, j'ai mis du temps à m'adapter, et ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas posté. Le chapitre est très court, sans beaucoup d'intérêt, j'en suis navrée. Les choses intéressantes arrivent bientôt, c'est promis. Merci à ceux qui ont eu la patience de m'attendre.**

Lorsque je redescendis quelques temps plus tard, je m'arrêtais sur la dernière marche de l'escalier pour observer Alice qui lisait sur le canapé. Absorbée par sa lecture, elle se mordillait la lèvre d'un air concentré. Seules sa tenue légère et l'étincelle qui allumait sont regard me rappelaient que je l'avais vue s'envoyer en l'air avec une créature de rêve à peine quelques heures plus tôt.

La légère rougeur de ses joues ainsi que les traces de griffures que laissaient entrevoir son short et son débardeur trahissaient l'excitation et le plaisir qui l'avaient submergée entre les bras de June, et cette vue me broya le coeur, me donnant l'impression de suffoquer. Alice était mon oxygène, ce dont j'avais besoin à tout prix pour vivre, et elle m'échappait... Je la perdais et je n'avais pas la force de supporter la douleur que cela me causait. Je n'avais pas la force de supporter cette indifférence qu'elle m'imposait comme seule explication à notre distance.

-Eh bah alors Fisher, t'as dégagé ta putain ? Quoique, je te comprends, malgré ses arguments très ... frappants, si tu vois ce que je veux dire, elle n'avait pas l'air d'avoir beaucoup de conversation.

-Ta gueule, Ian. T'es mal placé pour l'ouvrir. Moi au moins je ne m'envoie pas une nana différente à chaque pulsion.

-Tu devrais, ma toute belle, la monogamie c'est chiant. Il parait même que ça bouffe le sex appeal.

-Bah voyons.

Elle ne décrochait pas de son livre, ne daignant même pas lever sur moi son regard que je devinais étincelant de colère.

-Tu sais, pour lire un livre, c'est pas mal de tourner les pages. Tu devrais essayer.

Tout, tout plutôt que ta froideur, mon ange. Je préfère encore ta fureur à ce silence qui me torture, à cette indifférence qui me détruit.

Je pouvais gérer la colère, les insultes, je pouvais tout supporter en échange de quelques mots, d'une réaction. D'un sourire, d'une attention.

Je peux tout endurer pour un regard de toi, Alice.

-Sommer, tu commences vraiment à me faire chier.

Peux m'importe mon amour que tu m'en veuilles tant que tu me parles. Peu m'importe de souffrir pour toi mon coeur tant que tu me permets d'exister pour toi. De survivre par toi.

-Tu vois, tu es de mauvaise humeur. Tu devrais t'envoyer en l'air plus souvent.

-June est partie pour la semaine.

-Hé bien, sors, drague, couche avec quelqu'un d'autre, je ne sais pas, moi !

Fais ce que tu veux , mais je t'en supplie mon amour, réagis. Ne me laisse pas seul, sans toi, sans ta voix, sans ta passion, sans ta colère. Ne me laisse pas seul avec ton silence. Ne m'ignore pas, je t'en prie, pas quand je n'existe que par toi...

***0***

-Ok, ok ! Tu sais quoi ? J'me barre. Tu me saoûles. Il est quoi, 19H ? Parfait. Je vais sortir d'ici, et aller passer une soirée géniale là où tu ne seras pas ! Parce que je n'en peux plus de ton comportement, Ian ! Je n'en peux plus que tu sois toujours après moi ! Tout ce que je veux c'est que tu me foutes la paix !

Je me lève et monte dans ma chambre, tu ne prononces pas un mot. Pourquoi me provoques tu en permanence ? Pourquoi cherches tu toujours à me blesser ? Pourquoi est-ce que quoi que je fasse, tu veux toujours m'entraîner dans ton foutu jeu ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu me détruis toujours un peu plus ? Je n'en peux plus Ian. Je laisse tomber. Chaque matin, il y a cet air sur ton visage. Cet air de satisfaction. Cette odeur que tu dégages, comme si tu étais gorgé des cris et des gémissements de toutes ces filles. Gorgé à l'outrance. Gorgé à n'en plus pouvoir. Il y a tes yeux qui me tuent parce que chaque jour ils brillent de cette étincelle de victoire, de séduction, celle qui me dit qu'aucune fille ne peut te résister, et moi encore moins que les autres. Il y a ton sourire pour lequel j'ai vendu mon âme au diable. Tout ce que tu es, Ian, tout ce que tu me fais, tu m'as volé mon coeur et maintenant tu le piétines en riant. Et moi je me meurs, oui mon coeur je me meurs d'amour pour toi. Parce que tu me fais tellement de mal, Ian, tellement de mal ... Je ne le supporte plus. Je ne supporte plus ta distance, tes silences, ton absence... Alors si le seul moyen pour que tu me vois c'est de participer à ton jeu cruel, très bien. Je vais le faire. Mais par pitié mon amour, reviens moi ...

***0***

Alice était montée brusquement, furieuse et vexée. J'avais peut être eu tord. Tord de la pousser à sortir, tord de la pousser à se trouver un nouvel amant, ou bien une nouvelle maîtresse. Tord de la pousser à bout. Mais c'était quelque chose dont je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher. La provoquer. Chercher une réaction. Chercher quelque chose à partager. Quelque chose qui aurait pu nous rapprocher, établir un contact, une ressemblance, n'importe quoi. Jusque un petit quelque chose qui pouvait nous créer une intimité rien qu'à nous, un lien entre Alice et moi qui la forcerait à reconnaître ma présence, mon existence ... Est-ce que c'était tellement demander, qu'un peu de bonheur ?

***0***

Je redescendis peu après, indécise. Et si Ian me testait ? Et si j'étais tout simplement en train de pousser notre relation vers plus de destruction ? Et s'il s'était juste moqué de moi ? Peut être ne voulait il même pas de moi dans son jeu cruel de séduction. Peut être ne voulait il pas de moi dans sa vie. Peut être même n'étais je pas capable de relever un tel défi. Offrir mon âme au diable. A Ian. A cet ange tentateur. A son jeu idiot. A ses insanités. A tous mes démons. A cette pulsion qu'il faisait naître en moi, irrégulière, instable, violente, destructrice. Douloureuse mais tellement salvatrice. Avais je même jamais ressenti quelque chose d'aussi fort, d'aussi beau et d'aussi dangereux ?

Ian chantais sous la douche un air français parfaitement stupide qui me fit esquisser un sourire. Bien sûr que j'étais capable de relever ce défi. Bien sûr que j'en avais envie. Faire partie intégrante de son univers.

-Ce soir je serai la plus belle pour aller danser...

J'attrapais une veste, amusée. Il fallait que je le batte. Que je lui prouve que moi aussi je savais jouer, et séduire. Rivaliser. Que je pouvais ne pas tomber seule, que j'étais capable de l'entraîner dans ma chute comme lui m'entraînait peu à peu dans son jeu malsain. Il me fallait lutter. Jusqu'à la fin. Jusqu'au faux pas qui nous perdrait l'un comme l'autre, nous faisant toucher le fond de la débauche.

Je sortais en claquant la porte, confiante. Ce soir, j'allais jouer. Et gagner.

-Danser !

***0***

C'est en entrant dans une boîte réputée pour son ambiance que je découvris par hasard Alice, entourée d'une foule de prétendants de tout genre et de tout sexe, un verre à la main. Ne la quittant pas des yeux, je commandais une vodka à la jolie barmaid. Brune, petite, les yeux noisettes, une poitrine appétissante, elle m'adressa un clin d'oeil et un sourire éclatant en m'apportant ma commande.

-Et une vodka pour le beau brun. Elle est jolie, la gosse, n'est-ce pas ? Tu n'es pas le premier à ne pas pouvoir en détacher les yeux. Elle n'est pas très régulière, mais quand elle vient, il n'y en a que pour elle ! A croire qu'on existe plus.

D'abord interloqué, je reportais mon regard sur Fisher, qui riait aux éclats alors qu'un jeune homme brun extrêmement séduisant lui murmurait quelque chose à l'oreille. Il avait glissé sa main au creux des reins de la jolie brune, caressant sa peau par dessus le tissu léger de sa courte robe noire. Lorsqu'elle se détourna de lui pour reprendre son verre, il l'embrassa dans le cou, profitant de l'espace qu'Alice avait dégagé en nouant ses cheveux. Les yeux mi clos, elle m'adressa un sourire en coin en levant son verre dans ma direction, avant de l'avaler d'un trait.

-Tiens, on dirait que tu lui as tapé dans l'oeil. Dommage, t'es plutôt mignon, et ça me plaisait bien, de brancher une star du petit écran ...

-C'est ma colocataire.

-Alors ça change beaucoup de choses. Avec une nana pareille en visuel chaque jour, tu dois être en appétit...

Je me tournais vers la petite serveuse en lui dégaînant mon plus beau sourire. Sa moue aguicheuse me confirma que j'avais trouvé compagne pour la nuit.

-Tu n'as pas idée, ma belle...

-Moi c'est Sam. Et je finis mon service dans une heure.

Apercevant Alice, passablement éméchée, et son Jules ténébreux qui s'éclipsaient vers les toilettes, je sentis comme une déchirure se dessiner en moi. Avalant mon verre cul sec pour mieux échapper à la douleur, je décochait à la pimbêche qui babillait d'un air ravi à côté de moi mon oeillade la plus charmeuse.

-On va chez toi ?


	8. Chapitre 7 Le calme avant la tempête

**La plupart des personnages sont inspirés de gens réels ou alors appartiennent à L. J. Smith. Cette fiction contiendra probablement des relations homosexuelles. Homophobes s'abstenir. La partie Vampire Diaries se déroule après l'épisode 8 de la deuxième saison, mais prend en compte certains personnages qui arriveront par la suite.**

**NB : Les "*" indiquent un changement de statut dans la narration.**

**PS : Désolée à celles qui me suivent, ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas posté, entre les cours et les activités, j'ai manqué de temps, et je n'arrivais pas à me satisfaire du chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous plaira, c'est un petit moment de calme pour Ian et Alice mais ça risque de ne pas durer, navrée. (Vous serez bientôt fixées sur l'avancée de leur relation, promis). Mille mercis à celles qui continueront à me suivre malgré l'inconstance de la publication.**

Lorsque je rentrais à l'appartement, l'aurore pointait son nez. Il ne devait pas être loin de 6h du matin. Recroquevillée sur l'un des fauteuils du salon, Alice dormait. Le verre de whisky à moitié vide et le cendrier plein qui trônaient sur la table indiquaient qu'elle avait longuement veillé. Peut être m'avait elle simplement attendu. Ou peut être avait elle espéré me narrer ses exploits.

De longues mèches brunes s'échappaient de son chignon froissé par le sommeil, et le maquillage noir dont elle avait orné ses yeux quelques heures plus tôt conférait à présent à son regard un léger halo mystérieux, un peu à la façon de ces femmes orientales dont tout le mystère s'exprimait par les yeux. Quoiqu'Alice était probablement bien plus dangereuse que ces femmes. Sa robe légère laissait entrevoir ses longues jambes pâles et le creux d'une épaule.

Attendri par sa beauté et par l'innocence qu'elle dégageait en l'instant, je la couvrais de ma veste pour qu'elle n'ait pas trop froid en se réveillant. Et peut être, ainsi, pour la garder plus longtemps auprès de moi. Une vague de tendresse me submergea lorsqu'elle sourit légèrement dans son sommeil. Alice. Mon Alice. Ma reine, mon amour, ma vie. Mon bonheur défendu. Tu représentais tant pour moi. Ma raison de vivre. L'unique source de ma presque folie.

L'espoir et l'envie folle de te voler un baiser dans ton sommeil que je sentais naître en moi à la vue de ton visage apaisé furent balayés par le reste de ton verre, que j'avalais d'un trait. Vague sensation de posséder de mes lèvres la trace des tiennes sur le récipient. L'alcool, conjugué à mon ivresse récente et à ma nuit trop courte, eut vite raison de moi, et je m'endormis à mon tour.

*****0*****

Je me réveille. Je ne sais pas quelle heure il est mais le jour se lève. Je n'ai même pas eu conscience de m'être endormie. Mais tu es là. Tu es rentré, enfin. Tu dors paisiblement dans le canapé en face de moi. Tu as recouvert ton visage de ton bras, peut être pour te protéger de la lumière du Soleil déjà levé. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, ton visage est angélique. Le sommeil efface toute trace de ta déchéance, et semble supprimer de tes lèvres ce rictus malsain qui les incurve en ma présence. Au contraire, tu souris doucement, et moi aussi j'ai envie de sourire. Tu es tellement beau, et je me sens tellement bien. J'ai l'impression que le bonheur est à portée de mes doits. Peut être rêves tu de moi, au moins un peu. Peut être que tu penses à moi.

J'ai veillé mais tu n'es pas rentré. Si je t'ai attendu, mon amour, c'est parce que j'ai quelque chose à te dire. Tu sais ton jeu, ton jeu stupide, hier... Hey bien je n'ai pas pu. Non, je n'ai pas su aller jusqu'au bout. Parce que celui que j'aime c'est toi. Et que j'en ai marre de ne pas savoir ce que tu ressens. On a trop attendu, on a trop perdu de temps déjà. J'ai besoin que tu saches à présent.

En attendant ton réveil, j'allume une cigarette, et enfile la veste dont tu m'as couverte, probablement cette nuit. La fumée est une torture de plus pour ma gorge déjà arrachée. Quoi de mieux qu'une voix de camionneur pour une déclaration d'amour, hein ? Les yeux rivés sur le jardin, je m'approche de la grande baie vitrée. Il a plu cette nuit, et le jardin brille de mille perles étincelantes. Je me sens bien.

Ton parfum imprègne le tissu de ta veste. Fort , masculin. Boisé et poivré à la fois. Ennivrant. Dangereux.

Je t'entends remuer et je me tourne vers toi. De là où je me trouve, je peux voir tes superbes yeux d'orage papillonner. Tu me regardes et tu me souris. J'ai envie de me noyer dans tes yeux, d'arrêter le temps parce que pour une fois, juste une fois, il n'y a ni défi ni colère entre nous. Mais soudain je m'interroge. Incapable de supporter encore ton regard, je me retourne. Es tu capable d'accepter ce que j'ai à te dire? Et plus encore, suis je capable d'accepter ton refus ou ton indifférence ? Perdue dans mes pensées, je ne t'entends pas te lever. Ce n'est que lorsque je sens deux bras m'attraper par la taille, et un torse se coller contre mon dos, que je m'aperçois de ta proximité.

*****0*****

Je te serre dans mes bras et tu ne me repousses pas. Si tu savais comme ça fait du bien de pouvoir te sentir contre moi, tout simplement. Tu te colles un peu plus contre moi et j'enfouis mon nez dans tes cheveux. Tu sens un mélange d'ambre et de vanille. Un peu sauvage, un peu exotique.

Je t'observe fumer et tu ne dis rien, tu as fermé les yeux. J'ai toujours trouvé que la bouche des femmes était d'une sensualité folle. Et j'étais fascinée par le spectacle de cette cigarette que tu pressais entre les tiennes. Des lèvres pleines, un peu rougies, sensuelles, au tracé parfait, aux courbes appétissantes. Une bouche dans laquelle on aurait voulu mordre, qu'on aurait voulu goûter, encore et encore. Des lèvres de femme. Que j'imaginais si douces sous les miennes, si sucrées sous ma langue, si excitantes parcourant ma peau ...

Alice, tu me rends fou. Fou de toi. De ton regard, de ton visage d'ange brisé, de tes yeux, de ta voix rauque, un peu cassée, de ta bouche, de ta folie douce, de ton impulsivité, de ta cruauté parfois, de tes silences, de tous tes vices. De ta distance qui me ronge un peu plus chaque jour depuis le tournage. De ce moment de paix que tu m'accordes. De cet instant de bonheur que tu m'offres,enfin.

Alice, tu me rends fou d'amour pour toi. Tu me rends fou parce que jamais tu ne voudras de moi. Tu me rends fou parce qu'avec toi rien n'est jamais simple et que les belles histoires d'amour ça n'existe pas. Tu me rends fou parce que je sais que si je t'ai un jour, c'est pour et par ce jeu stupide qui nous détruit toi comme moi ...

*****0*****

Tu me prends la cigarette des mains et ta main frôle la mienne. J'ouvre brusquement les yeux. Nos peaux se touchent, s'effleurent, s'éloignent. Tu portes la tige blanche à ta bouche sans m'accorder un regard. Je lève doucement la tête vers toi. Ce que j'ai toujours trouvé d'un érotisme affolant, chez les hommes, ce sont leurs mains. Et je suivis du regard, hypnotisée, cette main qui portait à tes lèvres cette cigarette que j'avais presque terminée. Tes mains étaient larges, fortes, viriles, aux doigts longs et bien faits, aux articulations saillantes, à la peau douce... Des mains que j'imaginais courant sur ma peau, se mêlant aux miennes, parcourant mon corps...Et je rougis soudain bêtement à l'idée que cet objet qui avait connu le goût de mes lèvres apprenait à présent celui des tiennes. Un peu comme un baiser par procuration. Je me demandais quel goût ça avait, qu'est-ce que ça faisait, de goûter à ta bouche ?

Tu me serrais un peu plus fort dans ta chaleur, et je ne pu que me dire qu'il y a des moments qu'on voudrait voir durer toujours. Et que celui ci en faisait irrémédiablement partie.

Mais il y avait ce truc qui faisait battre mon coeur, qui me faisait tant de mal mais qui était aussi la clé de mon bonheur. Ce secret que j'avais jusque là caché à cause de la douleur que tu m'as fait endurer mais que j'étais décidé à te dévoiler. Je t'aime, Ian. Je suis follement et irrémédiablement amoureuse de toi. Et je ne peux pas t'exorciser de mon coeur si je ne te le dis pas.

Vulnérable, faible, voilà ce que j'étais. Incapable de me détacher de ton étreinte. Incapable de refuser la douleur. C'était si bon d'être dans tes bras. Protégée par ce silence lourd de non dits et lourd de sens. Pourquoi faut il que ce soit toi qui me fasses ressentir ce que je ressens, Ian ? Pourquoi suis-je tombée amoureuse de toi, moi l'intouchable, celle qui prônait que l'amour ne valait rien sinon nous rendre plus faibles encore ? Pourquoi a t il fallu que je me noie dans tes yeux, ce fameux premier jour ? Pourquoi m'as tu bousculée, pourquoi es tu entré dans ma vie, dis, pourquoi ? Pourquoi ne vois tu pas que tout cela me disloque ? Je n'ai jamais été aussi forte que ce que je montre. Je ne fais que cacher que je suis la plus vulnérable de nous deux...

-Sommer, il faut que tu saches un truc ...

Tu me tournes doucement vers toi, et je me retrouve face à ton regard inquisiteur. Ce regard bleu glacier, qui me rend dingue, qui m'échauffe les sangs, et qui me glace le coeur, celui qui me donne l'impression de suffoquer de désir, de mourir de toi. Je baisse les yeux et c'est là que je les vois.

Ces traces de rouge à lèvres. Sur le lobe de ton oreille, sur l'encolure de ta chemise, et probablement sur la portion de ta peau que cache le tissu. Et une envie folle me vient d'arracher ta chemise, de griffer ta peau pour enlever ces traces... J'avais oublié ta décadence. L'espace d'un instant, j'ai oublié pourquoi tu es rentré si tard. Tu t'es envoyé en l'air, une fois de plus. C'est pour ça, que tu souriais, que tu semblais si calme, calme au point de dormir dans la même pièce que moi : tu as du bien te défouler, cette nuit. Tu ne cesses jamais de jouer à ton jeu. Parce que contrairement à moi, Ian, tu en es capable. Parce que tu ne ressens rien. Ni remords, ni culpabilité, ni amour.

Tu ne m'aimeras jamais, Sommer. C'est ça, que j'avais oublié.

-T'avais raison, la monogamie, c'est vraiment moins marrant.


	9. Chapitre 8 Le plan, première partie

**La plupart des personnages sont inspirés de gens réels ou alors appartiennent à L. J. Smith. Cette fiction contiendra probablement des relations homosexuelles. Homophobes s'abstenir. La partie Vampire Diaries se déroule après l'épisode 8 de la deuxième saison, mais prend en compte certains personnages qui arriveront par la suite. Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent et/ou qui ont laissé des reviews.**

**NB : Les "*" indiquent un changement de statut dans la narration. Tout mot en italique, est à considérer comme ayant été dit en français (n'oubliez pas, tout se passe aux USA !).**

**Navrée pour l'irrégularité du post. Merci infiniment à celles (et ceux) qui me suivent encore.**

Chaque jour qui passe est un peu plus dur que le précédent.

Dans une semaine, c'est Noël. Cette année je serai seule pour les fêtes.

Ian part demain rejoindre sa famille. Depuis déjà deux semaines que notre relation fissurée a éclaté, balayée par notre dernier moment de tendresse, il n'est presque jamais à l'appartement. Depuis le départ de Candy et Mike pour Paris, il y a trois jours, je me retrouve seule. Trop seule dans cet appart' bien trop grand. Et je pense à Ian. A tout ce que nous n'aurons jamais. A tout ce qu'on a si bien su rater, a tout ce qu'on a si bien su détruire.

Je repense à mon ancienne vie, aussi. Quelle destination exotique que Paris, pour des amoureux. Quels regrets, aussi, à la pensée de tout ce que j'ai pu abandonner, là bas.

Dans une semaine, c'est Noel. Et moi aujourd'hui j'ai 20 ans. J'ai 20 ans et c'est fou ce que je me sens seule... Sans Isara que j'ai laissée, face à sa maladie. Loin, là bas, par delà l'océan... Sans ma famille que j'ai quittée du jour au lendemain, comme ça, sans adieu, sans larme, sans rien... Partie sans laisser d'adresse. Et pour trouver quoi ? Un homme irrésistible, un jeu idiot, une passion dévastatrice. God Bless America.

Parfois je me demande ce qui m'a prise de partir ainsi, comme une voleuse. Trop de pression , trop de souffrance, pas assez de courage. Trop faible, sans doute. J'ai manqué de force pour affronter la douleur d'Isa, le regard de mes parents si j'avais dû leur dire la vérité.

Que non, je n'ai jamais rêvé d'être chirurgienne, que non, ce n'était pas en biologie mais en musique que j'excellais, que j'avais délaissé les sciences au profit des arts. Que je n'avais jamais envisagé de m'inscrire à la fac de médecine comme j'avais prétendu l'avoir fait, mais que j'étais sortie première de ma promo à l'école nationale supérieure d'ingénieurs.

Parfois aussi je me dis que j'aurais dû laisser des nouvelles à mon frère. A mon petit ange qui m'a toujours soutenue. Celui qui a tenté de me convaincre de dire la vérité à mes parents. Tu me manques tellement, Gabriel. Perle rare parmi les hommes. Merveille des merveilles. Mon frère chéri.

Aujourd'hui, j'ai 20 ans, et je me sens horriblement mal... Tellement seule, tellement ingrate. Si malheureuse... Je ressasse mes souvenirs, mes actes passés. Je voudrais revenir en arrière. J'ai tellement de regrets, de promesses inachevées. Tellement de choses que j'ai laissées derrière moi, ces derniers mois. Je ne suis plus moi. Comme si ma vie était restée en suspens, là bas, en France. Loin, très loin. Et pourtant ce que j'endure ici me fait me sentir si vivante..

Depuis que je connais Ian, rien n'est plus pareil. Tout est plus intense. Le bonheur, la souffrance, la solitude, mon existence... Aujourd'hui je souhaiterais ne l'avoir jamais rencontré. Qu'il ne m'ait jamais bousculée, ce jour là. Ca aurait peut être tout changé...

***0***

Aujourd'hui est un jour un peu spécial. Nous sommes le 17 décembre. Alice a 20 ans. Et elle est toute seule. Deux semaines déjà que j'organise ma surprise. Je voudrais que tout soit parfait. Qu'un sourire, un vrai, renaisse enfin sur ses lèvres. Que le bonheur se rallume dans son regard. Depuis qu'elle est en Amérique, avec nous, Alice semble dépérir lentement. La France est trop loin d'elle, même si elle ne dit rien. Je voudrais tellement que la lueur d'espoir dans ses yeux flamboie de nouveau...

-Alice, téléphone pour toi !

-Tiens, t'es là, toi. C'est qui ?

-Joyce. Et elle semble... pressée !

Alice descend précipitamment, m'enlève le combiné, que je lui tends avec un agacement feint, des mains en me tirant la langue. Poli, je sors pour lui laisser de "l'intimité".

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle débarque dans le salon, amère.

-Somer, habille toi, on se casse.

-Avec plaisir beauté, mais on va où comme ça ?

-On sort, mongolien. Diner d'affaires organisée par la patronne, avec l'équipe. Sors la chemise, y aura le grand patron

***0***

-Ah, tant mieux, enfin un peu d'action ! Tu vas pouvoir t'aérer la tête, te changer les idées. Je ne sais pas si c'est le mal du pays, mais t'as pas l'air en forme. Tu fais peur.

-Va te faire foutre, connard d'Amerloque.

Je me sentais si vide, si mal. Si transparente, insipide. Et lui qui continuait à jouer à ce foutu jeu. Incapable de se rendre compte que toutes ces idioties étaient en train de me briser à l'intérieur. Je me sentais pourrie en dedans. Rongée par cette indifférence que j'étais obligée de feindre. Par cette mascarade sans le moindre sens, par ces sentiments que Ian avait su faire naître en moi pour la toute première fois. Toutes ces espérances qui finiraient par avoir ma peau. Cette espèce de défi qui n'en finissait pas, entre "le chat et la souris" et le "je t'aime, moi non plus", et mon incapacité à en sortir, tout ça était en train de me détruire.

-Aller, ça peut être sympa. Mais avec ta gueule de cadavre, tu risques d'effrayer la population...

-Putain mais ta gueule, tu t'es regardé récemment ? T'as pas dû te laver depuis une semaine, tu sens la mort à un mètre, et t'as suffisamment de gras dans les cheveux pour nourrir un régiment avec des tartines beurrées pendant un mois !

Les yeux exorbités, il me regardait, offusqué. Même si ce n'était pas tout à fait vrai, et que ça ne m'empêchait pas de penser à lui à tout moment de la journée, c'était bien fait.

Il me poussait à bout, comme pour me faire réagir. Comme insatisfait que je ne fonce pas tête baissée dans ses provocations, comme frustré de ne pas pouvoir jouer. Qu'il aille se faire voir !

-On a combien de temps devant nous ?

-Une petite heure.

-Parfait ! Aller, va te préparer, parce que là, il va en falloir, du maquillage, pour que tu ressembles à quelque chose !

Faussement vexée, je partais en bousculant Ian, et attrapais au passage un coussin que je lui lançais en pleine figure. Je grimpais les marches de l'escalier quatre à quatre, en riant devant son air renfrogné, lui envoyais un baiser et filais dans ma chambre, sous un flot d'injures de la part de mon si cher colocataire, pour aller m'enfermer dans la salle de bain attenante à ma chambre.

Je redescendis une petite heure plus tard, fin prête. Ian m'attendait dans le salon, et ne m'avais pas encore remarquée. Je m'appuyais contre l'encadrure de la porte et l'observait silencieusement. Debout face à la grande baie vitrée qui donnait sur notre balcon, il observait les lumières de la ville qui s'éteignaient une à une. Vêtu d'un jean et d'une chemise blanche au col entrouvert, il était à tomber. Ses cheveux, encore humides, retombaient un peu sur ses yeux, et un fin cordon noir était noué autour de son cou. Il était magnifique.

***0***

En entendant une latte du parquet grincer, je me retournais vivement, pour rester bouche bée face à l'origine du bruit. Alice, sublime, se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte. Elle était vêtue d'une chemise noire échancrée qui laissait percevoir un corset bordeaux, et d'un jean noir. Un collier ras-du-cou en dentelle noire enserrait sa gorge, mettant en valeur son décolleté, et ses cheveux ébouriffés lui conféraient cette aura sauvage qui lui était si spécifique. A peine maquillée, une veste en cuir sur les épaules, elle était d'une beauté ravageuse. Et moi j'étais tétanisé.

-Bah quoi, t'as jamais vu de cadavre prêt à aller diner ?

-Ca ne m'arrive pas souvent, non. Mais tu es époustouflante, pour une morte.

Elle rougit et se retourna pour s'engager dans le couloir qui menait à l'entrée. Je n'avais qu'une envie : lui sauter dessus. Mais j'avais pris le temps de manigancer ce plan pourri, et je comptais bien aller jusqu'au bout. Attrapant une veste, j'emboîtais le pas à Alice, récupérant au passage les clés de la voiture.

-Aller, en voiture, tu vas rencontrer le grand patron, et Christopher Warner ne déconne pas avec les gens en retard !


	10. Chapitre 9 Le plan, suite et fin

**La plupart des personnages sont inspirés de gens réels ou alors appartiennent à L. J. Smith. Cette fiction contiendra probablement des relations homosexuelles. Homophobes s'abstenir. La partie Vampire Diaries se déroule après l'épisode 8 de la deuxième saison, mais prend en compte certains personnages qui arriveront par la suite.**

**NB : Les "*" indiquent un changement de statut dans la narration.**

**Tout ce qui est en italique est en français dans le texte (n'oubliez pas que tout se passe aux USA).  
><strong>

**PS : OH MON DIEU OH MON DIEU OH MON DIEU ! Je viens de me rendre compte que je n'ai pas posté depuis près de 6 MOIS ! Désolée, si vous saviez. J'ai été démotivée longtemps, j'ai pensé suspendre cette fiction, et puis avec l'inspiration sont revenus les examens et j'ai oublié... Mais me revoici ! Et cette fois ci, j'ai encore quelques chapitres qui attendent, tout chauds, tout écrits. J'espère retrouver certains d'entre vous, fidèles aux postes, et j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. Sinon, j'ai un Dramione en préparation, j'essaierai de le poster avant la fin de la semaine. Encore mille excuses.  
><strong>

Putain, pas de meilleur jour pour m'inviter à dîner. C'est clair que je vais vachement apprécier, la rencontre avec le Patron, woohoo. Avec ce con de Ian, en plus, génial. D'ailleurs, il se gare. Restau italien au programme, m'a-t-il dit. Je regarde la devanture de l'endroit. Charmant, en totale contradiction avec mon humeur. Mais tant pis.  
>"Si mademoiselle veut bien se donner la peine...<br>-Sommer, arrête ton char, tu vas baver sur mes chaussures à force de te mettre à mes pieds.  
>-Alice. Il vaut mieux faire front commun , devant Chris. Il est assez spécial. On fait une trêve ? Ca me fatigue toutes ces piques, et puis je vais finir par ne plus pouvoir en trouver de nouvelles.<br>-Amateur. C'est d'accord, dans ma grande magnanimité, j'accorde 24h de repos à ta pauvre imagination."  
>Exactement ce dont j'avais besoin. Enfin, la paix. Au moins un peu. Et ce sourire doux sur ses lèvres alors qu'il me tient la porte. Ca devrait être toujours comme ça.<br>"Bonsoir ! Tu es Alice, je suppose ?"  
>...C'est qui, ce malade qui me fait le baisemain? Ian, Iaaaaaan, au secours ! Merde mais c'est qui ce mec ?<br>"Euh, on se calme, je peux savoir qui vous êtes, Monsieur... ?  
>-Warner. Christopher Warner.<br>-Oups."  
>Je croise derrière moi le regard de June, mi morte de rire, mi consternée, et ses beaux yeux noirs me lancent des éclairs. Mais comment je peux deviner, moi, que ce grand blond beau à damner un saint et qui se pointe pour me léchouiller la main, alors que je ne l'ai jamais vu, est mon patron ? Ian éclate de rire derrière moi, et je me retourne furieusement. Je pense que si mes yeux pouvaient tuer à cet instant bien précis, il serait bon pour servir de chair à saucisse. Un léger raclement de gorge me force à me tourner vers mon supérieur hiérarchique, à qui j'adresse un grand sourire gêné. Ses sourcils sont froncés sur de superbes yeux turquoises, et l'espace d'une seconde je me perds sur les traits de ce visage au nez droit et aux machoires carrées. Wouaw. Et quand une étincelle malicieuse embrase son regard, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de sourire encore. D'ailleurs ses lèvres s'étirent elles aussi, oh la jolie bouche qu'il a celui là.<br>"Très bien, on reprend. Je suis Christopher Warner, tu dois être Alice Fisher, n'est ce pas ?  
>-Oui, je suis navrée de la tournure qu'a pris notre première rencontre, c'est un honneur pour moi de vous rencontrer, Monsieur.<br>-Oh non pas ça, j'ai l'impression d'être un quinqua ronchonnant et désagréable, sans vouloir te manquer de respect Matt."  
>Ledit ingénieur se rembrunit et maugréa je ne sais quoi dans sa barbe inexistante.<br>"Appelle moi Chris, je t'en prie. C'est également un plaisir de te rencontrer."  
>Avec un léger sourire qui creusa dans ses joues des fossettes enfantines, il me fit la bise. Je vis Dean lever les yeux au ciel en singeant le jeune homme, avant de m'adresser un clin d'oeil qui me fit sourire. Décidément, je n'arrêtais pas, la soirée serait peut être réussie finalement.<br>"Bon, asseyez vous, on va commander. Somerhalder, tu pourrais repasser au bureau comme je te l'avais demandé ?  
>-Pas de souci Warner, j'en ai pas pour longtemps."<br>Ils restèrent quelques instants à se fixer en chiens de faïence. Visiblement ces deux là ne s'aimaient pas beaucoup. Ian finit par détourner le regard, comme à contrecoeur, et tourna les talons.  
>"Bon, et si on mangeait ?<br>-Monsieur Warner! Hum, je veux dire, Chris… On ne l'attend pas ?  
>-il ne risque pas de mourir en cas de pénurie, tu sais, il peut bien sauter un repas. Ce qu'il a à faire est très important pour moi."<p>

***0***

Le diner se passa bien, même si je n'avais qu'une envie : savoir où et pourquoi Ian était parti. Pourtant, lorsqu'il passa la porte, une bonne heure plus tard, il me parut nerveux. Trop nerveux. Cela ne lui ressemblait pas, d'ailleurs. Ce sourire gêné, cette hésitation. Légèrement inquiète, je tentais de lui faire signe mais son visage se ferma en croisant mon regard et il détourna la tête. Je n'en revenais pas. Depuis quand cet entêté de Somer baissait il les yeux devant moi?  
>"Ian, est ce que ça va ?<br>-Oui, Fisher, ne t'inquiète donc p…  
>-Somer, trêve de bavardages inutiles. Fait donc entrer les invités, au lieu de rester là comme un abruti.<br>-Ta gueule, Warner.  
>-Hey, doucement, grand rebelle. Je sais que tu es une vraie tigresse dans l'intimité, mais reste poli avec ton patron, tu seras gentil."<br>En grommelant, Ian s'effaça pour laisser entrer deux silhouettes qui semblaient tout droit sorties de mon passé. Je reconnus aisément la tignasse brune et les grands yeux verts si semblables aux miens de mon frere, ainsi que yeux rougeâtres si caractéristiques de ma meilleure amie.  
>"<em>Oh putain de bordel de merde…<em>"  
>Ian, seul à comprendre les jurons français, ricana alors que je sentais la panique monter en moi et que je me levais d'un bond. Les deux êtres les plus chers à mon coeur se trouvaient juste devant moi alors que je les avais abandonnés en plein milieu de situations difficiles. Un peu perdue, je cherchais du soutient dans les regards qui étaient fixés sur moi. Et, si June et Dean semblaient compatir, Warner semblait très fier de cette surprise. C'est la main que Ian posa sur mon dos pour me pousser doucement vers mes proches qui me fit revenir sur Terre. Gabriel et Drewn se tenaient là, juste devant moi, penauds, tendus, immobiles. C'est mon amie qui craqua la première, se mettant à pleurer.<br>"_Alice, je…_  
><em>-Je te demande pardon, Drewn, je suis tellement désolée, si tu savais…<em>  
><em>-Tais toi, espèce d'idiote. Tu sais bien que je n'ai jamais réussi à t'en vouloir pour quoi que ce soit.<em>"  
>Je sentis mes os craquer lorsqu'elle se jeta dans mes bras pour me serrer contre elle, et je lui rendis son étreinte malgré une forte envie de pleurer moi aussi.<br>"_Allez, Drew, lâche la, tu vas l'étouffer avec ta crinière._"  
>Ladite crinière s'éloigna de dessous mon nez, et je vis mon frère s'avancer vers moi avec un sourire timide.<br>"_Hey, Lil' …_"  
>Sans façon, je me blottis dans ses bras.<br>"_Tu m'as tellement manqué Gaby…_  
><em>-Tu m'as manqué aussi, tu sais.<em>  
><em>-Tu as grandis, regarde toi ! Un vrai petit homme !<em>  
><em>-Oui, et un homme pris, ma grande !<em>  
><em>-Drewn ! Tu n'as quand même pas osé? Ma meilleure amie, une vieille, sort avec mon PETIT frère.. Tu n'as pas honte, espèce de cougar ?<em>  
><em>-Quand tu es partie, il a bien fallu qu'un autre Fisher s'occupe de moi, qu'est-ce que tu crois? Et puis, il est entre de bonnes mains !<em>  
><em>-Si tu le dis…C'est marrant, je suis pas convaincue.<em>"  
>Les retrouver semblait si … naturel, si facile, que j'avais l'impression de rêver. Mon frère et ma meilleure amie, ensemble, pour mon anniversaire, mes nouveaux amis… Mon ancienne et ma nouvelle vie, mêlée… Avoir 20 ans, c'est vraiment cool.<br>"Qui est le génie qui a eu cette idée merveilleuse ?"  
>Je me tournais vers Ian, qui s'apprêtait à ouvrir la bouche et arborait un sourire soulagé, mais Chris le devança et, malgré leur échange de regards meurtriers, Somer ne le contredit pas.<br>"C'est moi. On a pas 20 ans tous les jours."  
>Dubitative, je le remerciait en riant. J'appris au cours de la soirée tout ce que j'avais manqué. Gabriel avait obtenu son bac et s'était dirigé vers le journalisme. Quant à Drewn, elle avait peiné à se remettre de sa maladie mais avait finalement guéri, et entrait en faculté de médecine à la rentrée suivante. Après mon départ, se retrouvant seuls, et étant attirés l'un par l'autre de longue date, ils avaient fini par se caser et avaient emménagé ensemble lorsque Drewn avait pu quitter l'hôpital. Si j'avais failli m'étouffer avec le contenu de mon verre à l'annonce de la nouvelle, j'étais sincèrement heureuse de voir le bonheur sur leurs visages et l'amour dans les regards qu'ils échangeaient.<br>Gabriel m'avait ensuite raconté comment Ian l'avait contacté, comment il leur avait offert le voyage et les avait obligés à accepter. Fous de joie à l'idée d'avoir de mes nouvelles et de me revoir, ils avaient sauté bien volontiers dans l'avion et étaient ici pour une semaine.  
>"<em>Tu sais que tu m'as manquée, ma poupée d'amour ? D'ailleurs, ton Ian a un très charmant sourire, des yeux magnifiques et un joli petit cul. Ils sont tous aussi sexy, ici ?<em>"  
>Du coin de l'oeil, je vis Ian s'étouffer à son tour et rougir furieusement, ce qui m'amusa beaucoup.<br>"_Tu sais, Drewn, en un an, j'ai eu le temps de faire une partie de son éducation._  
><em>-Oh, mais je n'en doute pas, ma coquine, d'ailleurs tu vas tout me raconter !<em>  
><em>-Mais non, pas cette éducation LA. Je veux dire qu'il parle suffisamment bien notre langue pour comprendre que tu fantasmes sur son physique d'apollon.<em>  
><em>-J'ai jamais osé toucher à tes copains, aucune raison que je m'y mette maintenant. Surtout que j'ai trouvé le SEUL sur lequel je suis sure que tu n'auras jamais de vues.<em>  
><em>-C'est pas faux. Mais Ian et moi on est pas ensemble.<em>  
><em>-Hé bien je me demande ce que tu attends, sweetheart ! Il est aussi beau que Timothée, et il a l'air beaucoup moins con. Y a vraiment que toi pour ne pas sauter sur un corps pareil.<em>  
><em>-Drewn!<em>  
><em>-Moi je suis d'accord avec elle, Lili.<em>"  
>Je fis les gros yeux à l'indiscret qui me servait de frère, surprise.<br>"_Non, pas pour le corps sexy je sais pas quoi, mais sur Timo. Vu comment ce connard t'a traitée, si y en a un qui veut retenter le coup, il aura affaire à moi._  
><em>-Gabriel! Non mais vous êtes impossibles tous les deux, vous vous êtes vraiment bien trouvés hein !<em>  
><em>-Hey, tu connais pas le dicton ? Tout le monde sait qu'on ne change pas une équipe qui gagne!<em>"  
>Le clin d'oeil de mon jeune frère fut le signal de départ pour un fou rire absolument stupide qui nous causa des regards inquiets de la part des autres personnes attablées a nos côtés.<p>

***0***

Lorsque Ian et moi rentrèrent, il était près de 3h du matin.  
>"Oh, hum, Ian ? Merci …<br>-Pourquoi ?  
>-Pour cet anniversaire. Pour cette surprise absolument extraordinaire.<br>-Ne soit pas ridicule, tu aurais du remercier Chris, il t'a dit que c'était son idée.  
>-Ne fais pas cette tête là, l'idée était de toi, je le sais. Alors merci d'avoir été là et de m'avoir fait ce cadeau magnifique, merci de t'être déplacé et d'avoir tout organisé, et surtout merci d'avoir supporté cet imbécile toute la soirée."<br>Un léger sourire orna les lèvres de mon colocataire, qui enfouit une main dans sa poche.  
>"Rien n'est trop beau pour toi, princesse. Mais en fait, je ne t'ai pas encore donné ton cadeau…"<br>Lorsqu'il sortit de l'intérieur de sa veste un trousseau de clé, je mis quelques temps à comprendre. L'alcool que j'avais consommé ne facilitait pas la réflexion, mais le porte clé "Kawasaki" ne laissait aucun doute.  
>"Non ! Tu n'as pas…<br>-Elle est garée devant la maison, tu l'essaieras demain.  
>-Mais… Ian! C'est trop! Je ne peux pas…<br>-Te taire? Oui ça j'avais remarqué.  
>-Mais…<br>-Alice, tais toi. Ca me fait plaisir, et en tant que _connard d'acteur de série pour adolescentes_, je suis bourré de fric, c'est bien la moindre des choses.  
>-Tu es sur ?<br>-Absolument certain. Après, rien ne t'empêche de me remercier à ta façon. Approche…"  
>Indécise, je restais immobile. Ian combla la faible distance entre nous et vint poser sa bouche sur la mienne. Cette sensation, cette douce brulure qui courait dans mes veines, son gout, tout ça m'avait tellement manqué… Comme à chaque fois, le contact s'échauffa vite entre nous. Ian m'arracha presque ma chemise, ce qui me fit réaliser que nous n'étions plus en train de jouer la comédie, et que je m'apprêtais bel et bien à perdre ce jeu pervers qui nous avait fait commettre tant d'idioties.<br>"Attends, attends… Somer, à quoi tu joues au juste? Un coup tu m'embrasses, la seconde d'après tu me traites de gamine, je ne sais jamais vraiment où j'en suis avec toi… Est ce que c'est encore ton foutu jeu ? Foutre quelqu'un dans ton lit, n'importe qui, à tout prix, quitte à ce que ce soit moi ? Encore plus si c'est moi pour que ça fasse mal ? C'est bien ça le deal, non ?"  
>Je le vis hésiter à me répondre. Il se mordillait la lèvre, l'air de ne pas savoir quels mots sonneraient justes.<br>"Je ne sais pas, Alice. Avec toi je n'arrive à rien, je ne sais plus comment sortir de ce jeu malsain mais… _Tu me rends complètement fou_.  
>-Ce soir, Somer, en remerciement pour ce que tu as fait et parce que putain j'en crève d'envie, je vais jouer avec toi. Pour la première et la dernière fois je vais faire ce contre quoi je lutte depuis des mois. Et dès demain on oubliera cette nuit, compris?"<br>Tout en disant ça, j'avais tiré sur le ruban qui laçait mon corset, lequel s'entrouvrit. Ian me regardait, comme hypnotisé, les yeux rendus brillants par l'alcool, la bouche encore rouge des baisers que nous venions d'échanger.  
>"Compris."<br>Ian ne me laissa pas le temps d'ajouter quoi que ce soit. Me plaquant contre la cloison froide du couloir, il se colla à moi et se mit à dévorer ma gorge de baisers et de morsures. Pantelante, je m'agrippais à ses cheveux. Lorsque ses caresses m'arrachèrent un gémissement étouffé, il me souleva et je nouais mes jambes derrières son dos. Mi m'embrassant, mi me dénudant, il entreprit de m'amener jusqu'à sa chambre, où tant de filles avant moi étaient passées, et où je m'apprêtais à disputer la dernière manche de notre jeu...


	11. Chapitre 10 Humbert Humbert

**La plupart des personnages sont inspirés de gens réels ou alors appartiennent à L. J. Smith. Cette fiction contiendra probablement des relations homosexuelles. Homophobes s'abstenir. La partie Vampire Diaries se déroule après l'épisode 8 de la deuxième saison, mais prend en compte certains personnages qui arriveront par la suite.**

**NB : Les "*" indiquent un changement de statut dans la narration.**

**Tout ce qui est en italique est en français dans le texte (n'oubliez pas que tout se passe aux USA).**

**PS : petite absence durant les vacances (y a pas la Wifi, dans les grottes d'Andalousie, bizarrement). Mais me revoici me revoilà, avec un nouveau chapitre (et un OS tout beau tout chaud!).**

Lorsque je me réveillais, le lendemain matin, Alice n'était plus là. A travers les bribes de souvenirs entachés d'alcool qui me restaient de ma soirée, je retrouvais quelques traces de la nuit que nous avions partagée. La seule fois où le jeu aurait pu être bénéfique, j'avais laissé passer ma chance, par confiance, ou peut être par couardise. Alice n'était plus là. Elle n'avait pas jugé utile de rester. Elle n'avais pas jugé utile de nous laisser une chance. Peut être n'y avait elle même pas songé. Et je me retrouvais tout seul, comme l'abruti que j'étais, au milieu des draps froissés qui embaumaient encore son parfum. Merde, quel con. J'aurais pu lui dire des mots d'amour, lui dire toutes les choses que je n'avais jamais dites, ou jamais osé penser, et au lieu de ça je m'étais contenté de laisser parler ma queue à ma place. Bien piètre déclaration d'amour, en vérité. Encore un acte manqué. Une occasion ratée.

A partir de là, les jours défilèrent plus lentement. Moi qui avait couru les bars et les filles pour oublier Alice, j'avais cessé de me voiler la face. J'aimais cette fille, et faire augmenter le nombre de nanas que je baisais en guise de procuration n'y changeait rien. A présent c'était elle qui m'évitait, passant le plus clair de son temps avec son frère et sa meilleure amie, son passé, son existence. Au regard de ces gens là, je n'étais rien à ses yeux. Rien de plus que celui qui l'avait rendue à sa vie. Je n'en faisais pas partie pour autant. Le fait d'avoir partagé un même lit n'avait pas rendu notre histoire réelle, nous n'avions rien concrétisé de plus que notre rage et notre souffrance. L'amour n'avait pas eu sa place cette nuit là, nous l'avions caché, étouffé, baisé, assassiné. Nous avions mis fin au jeu et à nos envies de douleur. Une nuit d'oubli, une nuit oubliée. Rien de plus. Les choses ne s'étaient pas arrangées, je n'étais pas un prince charmant et nous n'étions pas dans un conte de fées. Alice n'avait pas besoin que je vienne la sauver, puisqu'apparemment elle s'en tirait bien mieux que moi dans cette histoire. J'avais pris toutes les balles perdues de notre amour, j'avais eu ce que je méritais, et elle était partie, princesse de glace inaccessible et indestructible. L'amour n'était pas une priorité, en fait notre partie de jambes en l'air l'avait même relégué au dernier rang puisqu'à présent le prince charmant c'était elle, capable de me sauver d'un simple sourire, et non désireuse de le faire. J'étais foutu, et la belle histoire d'amour dont rêvaient toutes les adolescentes et à laquelle nous avions prétendu risquait de terminer en eau de boudin. Tellement romantique…

Un jour pourtant, alors que nous avions repris le tournage, j'entrevis l'occasion de rattraper toutes nos erreurs.

Venant d'être informé que la Chevrolet de "Stephen Salvatore" ne démarrait plus, je me rendis au garage où les voitures étaient entreposées, espérant pouvoir me rendre utile. J'aperçu, en arrivant, un spectacle qui, s'il était cocasse, me troubla grandement.

Seule, Alice était penchée au dessus du capot ouvert de la voiture et semblait chercher quelque chose. Elle portait un jean d'homme sombre sans ceinture, emprunté à je ne sais qui, dont les poches contenaient une clé de 12 pour la gauche et un torchon pour la droite. Le vêtement, ainsi alourdi, tombait sur ses hanches, dévoilant une chute de reins affolante rendue encore plus visible par le fait que son débardeur blanc remontait à cause de ses mouvements. Les cheveux relevés en un chignon dont de fines mèches s'échappait en désordre, ses bras et son t-shirt étaient parsemés de tâches de cambouis.

Je me perdis quelques instants dans le dessin des tatouages qui marquaient son corps, et mon regard parcouru les courbes de celui-ci. Des flashs de la nuit que nous avions passée ensemble, et que nous avions feint d'oublier, me revenaient par à coup. Sa sensualité, le danger qui émanait d'elle, la fragilité qu'elle cachait si mal, les frissons qui parcouraient ma peau au contact de la sienne, il était indubitable qu'elle m'avait rendu complètement fou, et son indifférence n'arrangeait pas les choses.

-Tu n'as pas peur de te salir les mains, on dirait.

Elle se redressa en s'appuyant sur le capot relevé, et tourna la tête vers moi. Une tâche de cambouis maculait son menton.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Sommer ?

Toi. C'est toi que je veux. Mais si je te réponds ça, tu vas penser que c'est encore ce foutu jeu. Sauf que moi je ne joue plus.

-Rien. Je te regarde bosser. Je trouve ça assez sexy, en fait, une fille qui ne craint pas d'abîmer sa manucure.

-Toutes les filles ne sont pas des comédiennes avec une armada de gens à leur service. Dans la vraie vie, on se débrouille par soi même. Désolée de te décevoir, mais j'ai du boulot, et je n'ai pas de temps à gaspiller pour ton plaisir.

Provocante, elle se redressa pour se mettre face à moi et me défier. L'attache dans ses cheveux céda et ils retombèrent en cascade sur ses épaules. Ce qu'elle pouvait être belle. J'avais envie d'elle. A en hurler. J'avais envie de pleurer et de rire en même temps, de lui dire à quel point je l'aimais, envie de l'embrasser. Envie de lui faire réaliser que je ne voulais plus jouer. Envie de l'ignorer et de ne même plus savoir qu'elle existait. Alice, je t'en supplie arrête je ne fais plus semblant. J'ai vraiment mal.

J'arrête de réfléchir, quelques pas et me voilà tout près d'elle, trop près peut être mais je n'en pouvais plus de lui résister alors ça y est je laisse tomber, j'arrête de penser, j'arrête de tout calculer. Je l'attrapais par la nuque et l'embrassa. Et elle me répondit avec fièvre, notre baiser à l'image de notre relation, passionné, tendre et agressif à la fois.

J'ai la sensation que tu te donnes toute entière par ce baiser, et je ne peux que te rendre ta fougue. Violence, désespoir, amour, tout se mélange dans ma tête, et dans ce tourbillon de sensations que me procure ta proximité. Tout ce qui reste clair c'est que j'ai besoin de toi, de ta voix, de tes lèvres, je ne suis plus rien sans toi. C'est ton existence qui est ma raison d'être, et là tout de suite la seule chose qui a de l'importance c'est ta bouche contre la mienne, c'est le bruit de ma respiration qui se perd entre tes lèvres, oui la seule chose qui me fait vivre c'est que ce n'est pas juste moi qui t'embrasse, c'est aussi ton corps qui me répond. Et putain tu n'imagines pas combien c'est bon, mon ange. J'ai la sensation de renaître. Parce que ma vie c'est toi et que lorsque tu n'es pas là je n'ai plus rien. Je t'en supplie mon amour j'ai besoin de toi, j'ai besoin que tu restes avec moi pour toujours. Tu es mon Soleil, tu es mon Monde, tu es mon sourire, ma vie toute entière, tu es celle qui fait battre mon coeur. Je n'ai plus la force de continuer sans toi, de continuer à faire semblant. J'ai besoin de toi.

Mais tu me repousses et tu t'écartes comme si rien ne venait de se passer. Comme si ce baiser n'avait pas été le reflet exact de ce que nous avons toujours voulu l'un comme l'autre. Tu te tournes vers la porte et tu hurles pour te faire entendre.

-Hey, Matt, c'est bon, la voiture est réparée ! Je vais aller faire un tour avec pour vérifier que tout va bien.

-Arrête, Lil.

Interloquée et furieuse, tu me regardes. Ne fais pas celle qui ne comprends pas. Je sais bien que tu ressens ce que je ressens. Aucun de nous n'a été capable de sortir de ce putain de jeu, jusque là. Je ne sais pas pour toi, mais moi tout ce qui me retiens c'est la peur d'être prétentieux et qu'au fond tu me sois réellement indifférente. Mais je n'en peux plus, j'ai besoin de toi.

Je m'approche de toi et tu recules. Je ne sais pas vraiment ce que je fais. Je me sens comme un ado qui aime pour la première fois. Je me sens comme un homme qui a besoin de te soumettre. Je suis à bout. J'ai l'impression que je te fais peur, parce que tu recules jusqu'à être bloquée contre l'avant de la voiture. Tu me regardes et tu ne dis rien. Et moi je ne sais plus où j'en suis. Alors je continue à avancer jusqu'à être près de toi. Tout prêt. A frôler ton corps. Je peux sentir ton souffle qui s'accélère. Je ne sais pas si tu me crains ou si tu me désires. Mais je sais que je n'ai jamais été si proche de perdre le contrôle. Tu t'appuies sur la voiture pour ne pas perdre l'équilibre. J'ai une main de chaque côté de tes hanches.

-Arrête ça. Arrête de faire comme si je n'existais pas quand j'essaye de te parler. Arrête de me fuir. Arrête de faire comme si tu t'en foutais, de tous ça. De nous. S'il te plaît.

-Il n'y pas de "nous", Ian. Il n'y en a jamais eu. Depuis le début, tu as toujours tout fait pour qu'il n'y en ait pas. J'ai essayé de sortir de ce jeu mais tu t'es entêté. Tu m'as fait comprendre que tu ne voulais pas de moi. Alors j'ai arrêté de jouer parce que ça faisait trop mal. Tu comprends ça ? Ca fait trop mal de te voir à la fois si proche et si loin. De devoir faire comme si je ne ressentais rien. Comme si je n'avais pas cette foutue boule dans la gorge, comme si les larmes ne menaçaient pas de me submerger, comme si je n'avais pas si mal au coeur.. Ca fait trop mal d'être près de toi.

***0***

Ne fais pas ça je t'en prie. Arrête, arrête de me faire espérer, je t'en supplie je n'en peux plus. Je ne sais pas quel jeu tu joues mais cette fois ci je ne te suivrai pas. C'est devenu de la torture, tu me pousses à bout, alors je t'en pris arrête je ne supporte plus toutes ces illusions. J'ai tellement mal mon amour, tu me fais tellement de mal. Je n'ai plus la force de faire comme si tout ça n'avait pas d'importance, de faire toujours comme toi tu veux sans pouvoir être comme je voudrais. Je n'arrive plus à me contenir, les larmes roulent sur mes joues, je craque, après tout tu as bien le droit à cette manche, tu vas savoir tout ce mal que tu m'as causé. La tête basse, je commence à te débiter tout ce que j'ai sur le coeur. J'ai la voix mal assurée, je tremble, je pleure, je suis pitoyable, mais mon Dieu si tu savais comme j'ai mal.

-Il n'y pas de "nous", Ian. Il n'y en a jamais eu. Depuis le début, tu as toujours tout fait pour qu'il n'y en ait pas. J'ai essayé de sortir de ce jeu, de te faire comprendre que ce n'étais pas ça les sentiments que j'avais pour toi, mais tu t'es entêté. Tu m'as fait comprendre que tu ne voulais pas de moi. Alors j'ai arrêté de jouer parce que ça faisait trop mal. Tu comprends ça ? Ca fait trop mal de te voir à la fois si proche et si loin. De devoir faire comme si je ne ressentais rien. Comme si je n'avais pas cette foutue boule dans la gorge, comme si les larmes ne menaçaient pas de me submerger, comme si je n'avais pas si mal au coeur.. Ca fait trop mal d'être près de toi. Tu es en train de me tuer, je n'en peux plus. Il faut que ça s'arrête. Alors je vais m'en aller. Je vais retourner en Europe.

Je n'ose plus lever les yeux. Moi qui étais toujours fière face à toi, regarde ce que je suis devenue. Regarde ce que tu as fait de moi. Je n'aurais jamais dû accepter ce boulot. Je n'aurais jamais dû te connaître. Je n'aurais jamais dû tomber amoureuse. Pas de toi. Mon amour tu m'as tellement fait souffrir. Mais c'est fini, je vais partir. Tu ne me reverras plus, je n'ai plus le courage de t'affronter.

-Non Alice, ne me laisse pas...

Je tends l'oreille à ton murmure, j'ai le souffle coupé, dans l'expectative. Mais tu continues de te taire. Tu glisses ta main sous mon menton pour me redresser la tête, et tu plonges tes yeux dans les miens. Ton superbe regard est noyé de larmes. C'est fou je ne t'avais jamais vu pleurer, mais tu n'en es pas moins beau, crois moi mon amour tu conserves toute ta splendeur, tu es un ange magnifique. Te voir comme ça, vulnérable, je crois que je ne t'ai jamais autant aimé qu'à cet instant bien précis.

Et soudain tu m'embrasses, mais contrairement à tout à l'heure ton baiser n'a pas la même saveur. Il est tendre, il est doux, il est implorant. Tes lèvres me disent "Ne t'en vas pas" de la façon la plus belle qui soit. Ton visage est trempé de larmes, je n'en reviens pas, tu pleures, et en plus parce que j'ai dit que j'allais partir. Est-ce que réellement tu veux me voir rester, ou est-ce que c'est encore ton foutu jeu ? Dis le moi parce que tant que je n'en serais pas sûre je ne pourrais pas rester.

-Alice... J'peux pas te laisser partir, j'ai besoin de toi. J'ai besoin de toi pour sourire, pour respirer, pour avoir le courage de continuer chaque jour, j'ai besoin de toi pour avancer dans la vie. J'ai besoin de toi comme les plantes ont besoin du Soleil ou les hommes d'oxygène. J'ai besoin de toi parce que pour moi tu es celle qui fait tourner la Terre, tu es à la fois la Lune et les étoiles qui éclairent mes nuits, mon amour tu es tout ce dont un homme peut rêver. J'ai besoin de toi pour vivre. J'ai besoin de toi tout simplement. Alice, je t'aime, alors tu peux pas t'en aller.


	12. Chapter 11 Redheaded girl

**La plupart des personnages sont inspirés de gens réels ou alors appartiennent à L. J. Smith. Cette fiction contiendra probablement des relations homosexuelles. Homophobes s'abstenir. La partie Vampire Diaries se déroule après l'épisode 8 de la deuxième saison, mais prend en compte certains personnages qui arriveront par la suite.**

**NB : Les "*" indiquent un changement de statut dans la narration.**

**PS : ça y est, me voilà de retour, pour vous jouer un mauvais tour. Je reprends cette fiction, qui devrait bientôt se terminer. Je ne suis plus très inspirée/motivée, mais j'ai tenu quand même à la finir de mon mieux. J'ai de quoi tenir encore quelques chapitres, mais ça sera bientôt la fin de l'aventure ETMA. (Helara, je sais que tu vas m'en vouloir quand tu auras fini ce chapitre, mais attends la toute fin de l'histoire avant de m'assassiner à coup de Justin Bieber, pitié.)**

Wouaw. Ca y est tu l'as dit, tu l'as vraiment dit. On l'a vraiment fait. Peut être qu'on peut s'en sortir, finalement. Peut être que tout n'aura pas été qu'illusions. Bêtement, j'éclatais d'un rire nerveux. Les yeux d'Ian s'assombrirent tout à coup.  
>"Ne ris pas. C'est trop facile de te foutre de moi. Je me suis jeté à l'eau, ça y est. Tu as mon coeur entre tes mains. Tu peux décider de tout arrêter et de me briser. Tu peux décider de nous laisser une chance. Mais tu ne peux pas juste rire, ce n'est pas…<br>-Ian, si c'est encore un de tes putains de numéros de comédien, je te jure que je te le ferai payer comme jamais tu n'auras rien eu à payer de toute ta vie.  
>-Je t'aime. Je te jure que je t'aime. Plus que ma vie."<br>Il m'aimait. Il l'avait dit : il m'aimait. Combien de fois j'avais rêvé de ça ? Combien de fois j'avais rêvé de ce moment où, enfin, lui et moi on cesserait de se faire du mal ? Combien de fois j'avais espéré que tout finirait comme ça ? Et lorsque Ian m'embrassa, ce fut comme si je redécouvrais toutes les possibles de notre histoire. Comme si tout avait été plus facile, depuis le début. Comme s'il n'y avait pas eu tous ces longs mois difficiles, toutes ces embuches sur notre route. Comme si nos chemins avaient été faits, depuis le début, pour se croiser enfin. Ce n'était pas notre premier baiser, loin de là. Mais j'avais beau me souvenir de tout, tout revoir défiler dans ma tête, celui ci avait un goût différent. Un goût d'espoir.  
>"Alors, tu ne pars plus, hein ? Tu restes ?<br>-Oui. Oui, je reste.  
>-Si tu me dis que tu restes jusqu'à ce que je ne veuille plus de toi, j'espère que tu n'as pris qu'un aller.<br>-Non, Ian. Je rentrerai en France, tu le sais bien. Il y a beaucoup de choses que je dois régler, là bas. Et je dois finir mes études. Je repartirai comme c'était prévu, en septembre. Ca nous laisse 9 mois encore, tu sais. 9 mois c'est long.  
>-Et c'est beaucoup trop court à la fois… Alice.<br>-Tais toi. Pourquoi est ce que tu penses toujours à ce qui doit se passer, et pas à ce qu'on peut vivre, là, maintenant ? Pourquoi est ce que tu dois toujours tout compliquer ?  
>-Je ne sais pas. Tu as raison. Excuse moi.<br>-Je t'aime, Ian. Je t'aime conte une dingue. Ca fait des mois que ça dure, tout ça. Cette situation tellement malsaine. Laisse nous essayer de voir ce à quoi peut ressembler notre histoire, avant de tout jeter aux orties. Laisse ce "nous" exister."  
>Il serait inutile de préciser que les mois qui suivirent furent bien trop courts. Il n'y aurait pas grand chose à en dire. Ian et moi ne filions pas le parfait amour, ç'aurait été exagéré de le prétendre. Nous étions à la fois trop semblables de par nos caractères et issus d'univers trop différents pour que l'entente soit totale. Nous nous disputions souvent. Nous étions capables de passer des jours sans nous adresser un mot alors que nous partagions le même appartement. Il était souvent arrivé que je parte en claquant la porte, allant chercher refuge chez Paul et Nina, ou chez Dean. Warner m'avait aussi, à bien des occasions, proposer de partager son toit et son lit, mais j'avais toujours tenu bon, même lorsque l'envie de me venger de mon compagnon se faisait trop forte. Mais Ian finissait toujours par venir me chercher, ou bien c'était moi qui, trop malheureuse de sa froideur, finissait par rentrer l'air penaude. Combien de fois aussi l'avais je forcé à coucher sur le canapé. Combien de nuits avait il déserté pour finir par se faire ramener ivre mort de je ne sais quel bar par Michael ou Paul.<br>Candice avait passé des heures à me rabâcher combien Ian tenait à moi. Michael m'avait longuement rassurée sur sa fidélité. Sur son attachement. Sur son comportement en général, car malgré les disputes, nos amis m'assuraient tous qu'il n'avait jamais été ainsi avec une autre femme. Je ne comptais plus non plus le nombre de fois où Ian s'était pointé chez Christopher ou chez Dean pour aller leur casser la gueule en pensant que je l'avais trompé. Combien j'avais été touchée en entendant Dean affirmer à Ian que j'étais folle de lui, et qu'il n'avait pas la moindre chance en comparaison du grand Somer, l'acteur qui faisait craquer même les nanas qu'il avait fait souffrir.  
>Nous nous aimions, il aurait été stupide de le nier. Et aucun d'entre nous n'était capable d'en vouloir longtemps à l'autre. Alors quand nous ne nous décidions pas a aller chercher celui des deux qui était parti, mais qu'il rentrait de lui même, il était automatiquement pardonné. Nous en avions fait voir de toutes les couleurs à nos amis respectifs et communs. Mon frère au début avait même grandement réprouvé notre couple. Mais nous avions fini par trouver un équilibre et par nous faire une place. Et malgré la colère, malgré les insultes qui fusaient parfois, je n'avais jamais été aussi heureuse. J'avais fait ma place dans sa vie comme il avait la sienne dans mon existence. Nous avions des projets, nous passions parfois des heures enfermés tous les deux à profiter de chaque instant. Il y eut les mots doux, Ian qui venait me chercher à la sortie des studios, moi qui l'aidait à apprendre son prochain rôle, les concerts auxquels nous allions tous les deux, les films qu'il m'emmenait voir, les leçons de français auxquelles il n'échappait pas, en bonne professeur intraitable que j'étais.<br>Mais bien sûr mon retour en France se fit beaucoup trop vite. Il promis de venir me voir, je jurais de rentrer dès mes examens de fin d'année passés.  
>Retourner à l'école de son fut une épreuve pour moi. Certains élèves chuchotaient sur mon passage. J'étais, au choix, "la groupie de l'acteur dont il finirait bien par se débarrasser" ou la nana qui avait "abandonné ses proches pour fuguer avec un acteur de série B". J'étais une des meilleures élèves de ma promotion, mais si mes professeurs étaient très satisfaits de mon travail, il n'en était pas de même pour mes camarades. J'avais peu d'amis, beaucoup de temps libre, énormément de choses dans la tête, et surtout un manque perpétuel de Ian. Nous nous appelions régulièrement, mais ce n'était pas pareil. Ici je me sentais enchaînée, là bas la vie suivait son cours. Sans moi. Parfois pour rire je regardais ce qu'il advenait de la série. Ils étaient encore tous là, et d'autres d'ailleurs avaient rejoints l'équipe, d'autres que je ne connaissais pas. Je me demandais parfois si j'avais été remplacée.<br>Lorsque vinrent les vacances de Noel, Ian m'appris qu'il ne pourrait pas venir. Problemes familiaux. Et bien qu'inquiète pour lui, j'étais surtout très déçue et très angoissée par ce qu'il adviendrait de notre relation. Mais il parlait de moi, parfois, dans ses interviews, sans me nommer certes mais je me reconnaissais dans ses mots. Il m'appelait très souvent, d'autant plus lorsqu'on lui prêta une liaison avec Nina, ce qui m'apaisa grandement. La distance était difficile à vivre, il était loin, il était célèbre et beau, on lui prêtait de nombreuses aventures depuis moi et mon départ, mais je tenais bon. Nous tenions bon. Et lorsque vint le mois de juillet et la remise de mon mémoire de fin d'études, j'étais aux anges.  
>Malgré la distance entre Ian et moi depuis quelques temps, malgré le fait que ses appels s'espaçaient et raccourcissaient, j'étais sereine. J'allais enfin le retrouver. Dans l'avion pour New York, je ne tenais pas en place sur mon siège. J'avais l'impression que les secondes s'égrenaient comme des millénaires, j'étais exténuée et hors nerfs, furieusement impatiente de le retrouver et en même temps curieuse de savoir ce qu'il avait à m'annoncer de s'y important qu'il avait paru intimidé de m'en parler lorsque je l'avais appelé la veille de mon arrivée.<br>Lorsque mon vol atterrit, je piétinais pour sortir de l'avion, et me précipitait hors du corridor pour arriver dans le hall. Mon vol avait du retard, et parmi la foule qui attendait que l'on descende de l'avion, pas de grand brun aux yeux bleus. En tout cas pas le mien. Mais nous avions convenu de nous retrouver à notre café préféré, près de son appartement.  
>Je sautais alors dans un taxi pour aller le retrouver, et une fois sur place, je le vis effectivement près d'une table avant même de descendre de voiture. Mais, alors que j'allais sortir et m'avancer vers lui, je m'aperçus qu'il n'était pas seul. Une superbe rouquine tenant un enfant blond dans les bras souriait de toutes ses blanches dents à mon homme, qui faisait risette à un gamin de probablement quelques mois. J'avais déjà vu cette femme. Dans les magazines. Elle était, selon les tabloïds, le nouveau "crush" de Ian. Et ça durait depuis plusieurs mois, mais il m'avait dit de ne pas m'en faire. Pourtant, quand le gamin babilla un "Papa", que j'entendis de là où je me trouvais, je sentis mon coeur se briser. J'eu l'impression que le monde s'effondrait autour de moi. Alors tout ça n'avait été que du vent. Bien sûr. Tous ces beaux mots qu'il avait prononcé. Toutes ces promesses, ces jolis projets. Tout n'avait été qu'illusion, encore une fois. Comment moi, la petite étudiante française qui avait 10 ans de moins que lui, avais je pu espérer avoir ma place auprès de cet homme ? Comment pouvais je rivaliser avec une telle femme ?<br>Tout me paraissait s'envoler en fumer, tout ce en quoi j'avais voulu croire si fort n'avait été qu'un rêve de gamine, une fois de plus. Et une fois de plus je m'étais trompée. Je sentis les larmes dévaler mes joues avant même que j'eu pu essayer de les contenir. Un raclement de gorge bruyant me rappela a l'ordre.  
>"Bah alors ma petite dame, vous comptez pas dormir là des fois ?<br>-Est ce que… Est ce que vous pouvez me conduire à la gare, s'il vous plaît ?  
>-Laquelle ?<br>-Peu importe.  
>-Ca va aller ?<br>-Oui. Conduisez moi loin d'ici. S'il vous plait."

***0***

"Alice ? où es tu ? Ca fait plus de quatre heures que je t'attends.  
>-Arrête ça, je n'ai plus la force de croire à tes mensonges. Je suis loin, Ian. Très loin. Tu ne me reverras plus, c'est terminé.<br>-Quoi ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?  
>-Je ne sais pas.<br>-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, explique toi je n'y comprends rien.  
>-Moi non plus, Ian, je ne comprends pas. Mais je te souhaite d'être heureux avec elle et votre fils. Au revoir, mon amour."<p>

Alice éteint son téléphone et jeta l'appareil dans la première poubelle qui vint. Elle en rachèterait un. Comme tout le reste, d'ailleurs. Elle allait tout reprendre à zéro. 


End file.
